To Win a Woman's Heart
by Crystal56
Summary: Nami never was easy to win over, especially when it came to marrige. Will the new farmer in town be able to capture her heart? Read and Review please! Chapter 23 is up! His name will remain Hatori, not Jack! COMPLETE
1. 1st day of spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, savvy?  
  
To Win a Women's Heart  
  
1st day of spring  
  
My name is Nami. I'm a worldly traveler who forgot to leave Forget-Me- Not-Valley. I've been here for a year and this new guy has moved in. His father passed away last year so he's planning on taking over the farm that his father owned. Takakura, the other guy, um, the boy's father's friend is going to be helping him. I heard that his father wanted a family farm as well, so I hear he's going to try and get married in a year. I sure hope he doesn't try to go for me.  
Anyways, I woke up this morning and stretched. It was a new day and I felt like heading out. I hoped to not run into this guy but apparently luck wasn't on my side.  
"Hi!" he greeted me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I just moved here to care for my dad's farm. Well, it's sort of my farm now," he said, "Oh, my name's Hatori." (A/N: This is the name I used for my game...)  
"I'm Nami," I introduced, wanting to leave.  
"How long have you been here?" he asked.  
"I stayed here the whole year, and what is worse is I can't believe myself that I would do that," I said.  
"Oh," he said, and then he left me to do something else. He was cute, I'll give him that.  
  
The pond was so beautiful in the spring. Everything's beautiful in the spring. In fact, it was nice here...  
"Hey Nami!" a familiar voice called. I turned around and saw Hatori running up, holding what looked like a Goddess Drop flower.  
"What?" I asked, peeved he interrupted my thoughts.  
"Here, it's for you," he said, offering it to me.  
"It's pretty," I replied, "Is it edible?"  
"No, it's just a flower, it's for you," he said, offering it to me again. I smiled sadly.  
"I'm not interested with things like that," was all I responded with before turning away. He was trying to get me to like him... oh joy...  
"Well... what do you like then?" he pressed, putting the flower away.  
"Interesting things," I said and walked away from him. I left him there alone thinking... good!  
  
Later that day I yawned and decided to go into the blue bar for a drink. I sat down on a stool. I was very tired.  
"Did you see Hatori today?" Muffy asked me as Griffen served me a red punch.  
"Yeah, so?" I replied.  
"Isn't he handsome?" Muffy asked.  
"I guess so. What's your point?" I replied between sips.  
"Well, I hear he's looking for a wife. Oh, I hope he's going to try to win me over," she said dreamily.  
"You, a farmer's wife? You don't know anything about farming," I said with eyes half closed.  
"And you could do better?" she asked with a huff.  
"Of course I could!" I exclaimed, "I just don't want to. I don't care for a guy like that right now." The only problem with that was that he seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't give up. And that would be a serious bother...  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? It was an okay first chapter for me, but you can trust me, it's going to get better... with a surprise ending as well that may or may not be true! (I have two ending for this story... the one I put up first may not be the true one... but you don't have to worry about that yet...) Please Read and Review and if you have to flame me, Keep the flames rated G-PG! 


	2. 3rd day of spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon... I kinda wish I did though  
  
3rd Day of Spring  
  
Can you believe it? This morning as soon as I woke up, he was in my room. And even then, it was just to say hi! And you know what's worse? He found something that I liked.  
"Nami, remember a while ago you said you liked interesting things? Well, I was digging at the archeological site yesterday and I found some fossils and such. So... this is for you," he said and offered me a clay head. He found something. I couldn't believe it. He found something I liked.  
"Well... um... thanks," I said and took the head. I couldn't bring myself to change my tastes just because he discovered something I liked.  
"Well then, I guess I'll leave you to your day now. See you later!" he said and exited the room. I was right; he was the kind of guy who never gave up.  
  
The Villa was so nice in the morning. You could hear Lumina practicing her piano and it was nice in the morning. She had a lot of talent.  
"Good morning Nami," a familiar voice greeted. It was Nina.  
"Hello Nina," I said.  
"Are you doing okay today?" she asked, "You seem a little flustered."  
"I'm fine Nina," I said, "The new guy; Hatori just gave me a clay head."  
"That's nice dear. I hope you enjoy it," she said and walked away. Maybe I should try to sell it to Van...  
  
I went over to see Vesta and Celia later that day. Watching the crops grow is nice. I could see the sprouts of green coming up from the earth. I shook my head; I was starting to sound like Celia.  
"Good Afternoon Nami," Celia greeted me.  
"Oh, hi. Sorry, I was just spacing out for a moment I guess," I said. Celia smiled at me.  
"Hatori came to visit me today. He bought some seeds and gave me a Toy Flower. Wasn't that sweet of him?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, I guess it was. I personally don't like those," I replied, "I prefer autumn flowers if at all I should want them." I smiled, knowing it was two full seasons until autumn.  
  
I yawned, crawling into bed that night. The clay head sat on a nearby table and I looked at it. Hatori may turn out to be the most persistent man I know about. Sure, he gave me a clay head and stuff, but I still wasn't about to go fall madly in love with him. In fact, I wasn't ready for a guy yet and I wished he would just go away. He should go after Muffy, the pretty face without a clue about anything that has to remotely to do with farming or Celia. She was sweet and most certainly smarter than Muffy. I knew I was the smartest and for that reason I knew I wouldn't fall for simple things like flowers and cute lines. I wasn't about the one to loose my heart that easily to a guy...  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Think that it is so sweet? Read and Review please. And please, if you absolutely must flame me keep it G-PG. 


	3. 4th day of spring

Disclaimer: C'mon, you should have realized I don't own this... If I did... there would be Harvest Moon chaos! Muahahahahahahahaha!  
  
4th day of spring  
  
I woke up and groaned... It would be another day of dealing with Hatori. Why couldn't I bring myself just to tell him to leave me alone? Maybe I enjoyed all the attention. Ahem... never mind. I yawned and stretched, and got ready for the day. This 'worldly' explorer was going to do something fun today. I wondered if Hatori had another clay head for me. My first one looked lonely being by itself. I headed out the door and into... rain. Oh lovely, rain today. I sighed and headed towards Kasey and Patrick's place. They always were ready to play a game of some sort. Hatori didn't look like he was out and about yet... good.  
  
After loosing by one triangle to Patrick and horribly loosing to Kasey, I headed out, walking towards some trees.  
"Nami, hey, Nami!" A more than familiar voice called out to me.  
"What?" I asked while muttering under my breath shortly after, "Not him again."  
"I have this for you," he said, offering me milk.  
"I milked a cow once. I hope you have fun cooking with it," I said.  
"You don't like milk? But it is interesting!" he exclaimed followed by a heavy sigh of disappointment. He put the milk away and pulled out a fossil.  
"Then how about this?" he asked, offering it to me.  
"Are you sure? I didn't ask for it, but okay," I said and put it into my pocket.  
"Thank goodness. Oh, hey, do you like cooking?" he asked.  
"I don't like to cook," I replied.  
"Oh no, I mean, do you like home cooked meals?" he asked. I almost let out a sound. I loved home cooked recipes! Loved them! Absolutely loved them! But...I wouldn't tell him that.  
"Maybe," I said, "You might have to work a bit harder to find out." Hatori looked at me quizzically.  
"Actually, that sounds like fun," he said and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Ah, well... see you later," I said and walked away quickly. Why in the world did he care what I liked? No way no how am I going to fall in love with a guy like that!  
  
"Back again tonight Nami?" Muffy asked me as I took a seat.  
"Yeah, can I have a blue punch tonight?" I asked and Griffen nodded and prepared my drink.  
"Hatori gave me such wonderful flowers," Muffy said, "He's such a good man."  
"I'm sure Hatori and you would be perfect for each other," I said sarcastically.  
"I went to his farm tonight," she said. I looked up at Muffy, startled.  
"Well... then do tell, what's it like?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
"There's this sweet big eared dog there, named Tobias and he has a lot of crops growing," Muffy said, "and even though I may not know a lot about farming, they look very healthy. And there's a cow too, I don't remember the name though."  
"That's very interesting," I said, although I had begun to ignore her when she admitted she wasn't smart and just played with the straw in my drink.  
"Good night," I said, paying and leaving. I had a pain in my stomach and I was tired.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Getting better? Getting worse? Getting sweeter? Read and Review! (And keep all flames G-PG, if you must absolutely flame me...) 


	4. 6th day of spring

Disclaimer: I'm not a millionaire, just a struggling writer in high school with nothing better to do than to write Fan Fiction!

6th day of spring

I just can't seem to understand why Hatori's so persistent. Yesterday I actually told him to get lost and he just offered another clay head to me. How oblivious is this guy? I could've sworn he was trying to annoy me. Although… I find myself admiring his hair. It's just a plain brown. I don't know why I'm noticing it.

"Here Nami, breakfast!" Ruby said, giving me a plate of fried eggs, covered with her wonderful spice. I was always amazed at the variety of dishes she was able to cook up, no matter how many places I had traveled or how many places I would travel; this inn would always be remembered as having the best food around.

"Thanks Ruby," I replied picking up my fork. This was one of my favorite meals to eat this early in the morning. I loved cooking, I wasn't very picky unless it was a complete failure, and that only came around once in a while.

"You know, Hatori was asking about you yesterday," she said, "And I heard you tried to tell him to 'get lost' but it didn't work, did it?" I sighed, she always knew how to bring up the topics I didn't want to talk about in the morning no matter how hard I tried to avoid them, although this morning I had barely said anything to avoid any sort of topic at all.

"He'll get the picture eventually," I said, "I know he will… or I'll force him to get the picture." I meant that a little as a threat, a little as a joke, I didn't care how Ruby took it that was just how I saw it.

"Sure he will get the picture, Nami," Ruby said smiling. That was a sarcastic remark, wasn't it?

**_…_**

"Nami?" Hatori's voice asked. I was standing on the bridge to the river now, and Hatori just broke my concentration. I hated it when someone broke my concentration.

"What is it today? I could've sworn I told you to get lost, give up and just to leave me alone!" I stated loudly, staring into the water, trying to ignore his hair. It was all over the place and yet seemed like it was entirely where it should be.

"Well, my turnips just ripened, so I made you some light pickles… I mean, you told me to find out if you liked home cooked meals or not… right?" he asked, and I turned towards him and a dish of light pickles was held before me.

"Are you offering this to me?" I asked, getting excited. HOME COOKED MEALS! Glorious home cooked food! Food made fresh! Glorious home cooked food I couldn't get enough of it!

"Go ahead, try it, it's for you anyways," he said and I took it. Well… he did try… oh no, did he see me get excited? And here I was getting worked up over some light pickles! I coughed and schooled my expression.

"I didn't ask for it, but okay, thank you," I said and walked away slowly. I could have sworn I heard him yell;

"ALRIGHT! I did it!" What a child… oh wait… didn't I just act like that? Oh, yeah, I kinda did…

"He gave you home cooked food didn't he?" Ruby asked as I walked back into the inn that night.

"Is it that apparent?" I asked.

"You're smiling," she said.

"I am? Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"Well, that and the fact that you are carrying the dish that I'm going to guess he gave to you," she said and giggled. Ruby… giggling… over something I received? Has she become friends with him or something?

"What're you trying to say?" I asked peevishly.

"Is his persistence paying off?" Ruby asked.

"No, not at all," I said, marching proudly off to my room, and then I realized I was still carrying the Light Pickles, so I walked faster. I swore I heard Ruby laughing as I left.

Was I falling for him? He was so persistent though, so irritating. So what if he's cute? Wait, did I just think that? I sat down at my desk and opened my diary. I haven't written it in a while now, in fact, I've never written in it since my mom gave it to me. I haven't felt the need. I looked at the blank page, staring at it intently. There was one heart on the page. Oh, I remember now. My mom put it there. She said when I find someone, I should write their name above the heart and then add or subtract hearts depending on how I felt about this guy. If I arrived at 4 hearts, I was in love. Mom told me never to cheat myself with this; it wouldn't be good for my life or my heart. I smiled sadly, pulling out my pen. I labeled the top of the page: Hatori. Hearts: Two.

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I have prewritten these chapters previously to putting it up on the computer. But… for your pleasure, I bring you one of Daryl's failed Experiments! Enjoy! (Not exact text with the game!)

Experimental Theatre 1: Power in Lightning

Daryl: Finally, I shall be able to harness the power of lightning! I have been working on this for weeks now! (Paces back and forth) It has taken a long amount of time, but now I am ready to test it. Hatori, witness it with me!

Hatori: Um… I don't know… should I run or not?

Daryl: Prepare to begin! (Pulls switch)

Hatori: well, I should see how this turns out

(Lightning strikes whatever target resides outside… power failure and when the lights come back on… Daryl has hair that is sticking out on end…)

Daryl: It failed? How could it fail? Where did my calculations go wrong?

Hatori: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,

Daryl: I shall need to study this further… and I shall need to fix my hair

Hatori: this is hilarious… ha, ha, ha, ha! It would have been nice if it worked… but oh well… Ha, ha, ha, ha!

A/N: Yeah, tasteless humor, right? And yet it's part of the game and funnier to see in the game itself, so I just put this up… because I was bored! Read and Review, and keep all flames… (If you must) to a G-PG rating please!


	5. 7th day of spring

Disclaimer: Geeze, if you don't know... don't care to read these in the first place... I'm not gonna say it again.  
  
A/N: Just a quick one... if you don't like a little bit of tipsiness, don't read. I am trying to make the chapters a little longer, but I kinda still like the shorter ones for now, with the little theatre occasionally at the end... so this is a trial of sorts. Oh, and I like the name Hatori, it's what I used, I'm unique and I don't care if everyone else uses Jack. I like the name Hatori and that shall be the name I use! So please stop telling me the name's messed up, okay? This is my story... the names of the characters are part of the story...  
  
A/N: Apologize for that, but someone said I should use the name Jack instead of Hatori. I like the name Hatori, so please forgive me if I say I don't care what everyone (sorry again) else uses.  
  
A/N: Only one more... the last part of the chapter isn't exactly in line with the whole story thing. This is what I have done, in an attempt to lengthen it. Forgive me... (This chapter is a test, remember that...) And... does anyone really read these Author notes?  
  
7th Day of spring  
  
Two hearts, I still didn't believe it myself. It wouldn't go higher, he'd screw up and then I'd be fine. I woke up and stretched, my neck hurt a little bit. I stretched some more and dressed. I closed the diary and considered putting it away, but then thought against it. I decided to eat the light pickles Hatori had given me. I sat down and began to nibble on the turnip slices. This was really good cooking! Lightly salted, wonderfully prepared... I'm in heaven! Food cooked like this, wow. He was a chef, a wonderful chef. Did I just say that? I shrugged it off; I could compliment his cooking, couldn't I? I headed out that morning filled with light pickles. I had a gut feeling today would be a wonderful day.  
  
"Good morning Nami," Tim said, "Off to somewhere again?"  
"The beach Tim," I said, "It's a lovely day."  
"Sounds good, you go have fun!" he said, waving me off.  
  
"Nami, good morning," Hatori greeted me at the beach. He was coming up behind me.  
"Hello Hatori," I said, acknowledging his presence.  
"Well, did you like it?" he asked.  
"Like what? Oh, yeah, the light pickles you gave me tasted good," I said.  
"Really? That's um... good to know... here, I got you another fossil," he said, and it was plain to see his face was beaming with accomplishment.  
"Well, I didn't ask for it, but oh well," I said, accepting it.  
"Do you like any flowers at all?" he asked me. I wondered for a moment if I should tell him. Oh well, let him try to find out. I shrugged my shoulders and walked away.  
"I don't know," I said, looking back at him once. I didn't even smile.  
  
"You honestly didn't tell him?" Celia asked when I stopped by Vesta's farm.  
"Tell him what?" I asked, looking at and admiring the watermelons.  
"What your favorite flowers are!" she replied.  
"Why should I tell him?" I asked her.  
"Maybe because you want him to know, you're just reluctant to tell him," she said with a giggle, "He's a good guy."  
"I'm not asking your opinion," I said, and then decided to change the subject, "Have you seen his farm yet?" I just said that and now I realize I really hadn't changed the subject at all, merely moved to another topic under the subject.  
"Not yet, but I'm planning on it. I heard Muffy visited it thought," she said with a sigh.  
"Yeah, she did. She doesn't really belong on a farm though," I said.  
"Maybe not, but isn't that for Hatori to decide?" Celia asked. I hated it when she said things like that. I'm going to the Blue Bar tonight, I felt like having a drink, maybe a stone oil...  
  
Hatori was in the bar before I arrived and he really doesn't have much tolerance for alcohol, does he?  
"What'd he have?" I asked without a hint of surprise in my voice. Griffen looked at me.  
"Three stone oils," he said.  
"He's a little tipsy," Muffy said, watching Hatori sort of zoned out next to his empty glass. I walked over there and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hatori, are you okay?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me; I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"Did I ever tell you Nami, about you?" he asked, smiling stupidly.  
"No, c'mon, I'll take you home, it's late," I said. I was taking him home out of pity for the fact he's drunk, probably for the first and only time in his life.  
"You're pretty," he said, slouching against me. I turned red as the whole bar turned to stare at me.  
"Okay, maybe tipsy, but definitely drunk," I muttered as I led him out of the blue bar.  
"I don't know why you're... so hard to win over," he said, looking at me, "Drinking didn't solve much, did it?"  
"No, now let's get you home," I said firmly and led him to his farm. It wasn't hard to find; I walked by it on my way to the pond.  
"You're really pretty," he muttered under his breath. I turned bright red again, not exactly wanting compliments but receiving them anyways. I made my way to his house and opened the door and led him inside.  
"Hatori?" I asked, but only heard snoozing coming from him. Good, I could put him on his bed and get out of here. I was a small house, but it looked comfortable. I laid him on his bed and covered him with blankets. He looked peaceful sleeping there. Maybe I should stay for a moment, to make sure he'd be okay. I flipped through the channels and found the farming news channal. He had a T.V., wasn't he lucky? Before I left that night, after turning off the T.V. of course, I could have sword I heard him murmer:  
"She likes that farming channal, good."  
  
I yawned back at my froom. I was dead tired, I'd wake up late tommorrow, I knew it. I was still shaking my head sadly as I trudged upstairs. He got himself drunk! I thought I was bad in that respect! I flung myself down admist the pillows and covers and sighed. He was different, very different. I still didn't understand him. And that brought up another question, did I even want to?  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? I'm thinking of going back to what I used to do, unless you (reviewers) like it more like this, but I can say I don't. I tried to lengthen it, but I prefer it the old way. Let me know what you think! (I like long reviews...) 


	6. 8th day of spring

A/N: Old format is what I like... experiment done...  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate doing this... blah, blah so there!  
  
8th Day of spring  
  
Ahh, summer is almost here and spring harvests are being collected. The vegetables and fruits in all of the gardens look great and Ruby can make her famous vegetable soups now. It was a good morning, if not for the fact it was raining. I glanced out my window and saw it was heavily coming down. That's okay; I wouldn't mind sleeping some more. I came home late last night.  
"Good morning Nami!' a voice greeted me. I give up, I just give up. Neither rain nor snow nor heat seems to stop him; I might as well let him say hi. I just can't fight it anymore, he's too persistent!  
"Hi," I said weakly, resting my more than annoyed personality to rest and pressing my head up against the coolness of the window, "What do you want?"  
"Well, I came to say good morning. I brought you some more light pickles," he said and my ears perked up. Yes, I'm a sucker for cooked meals.  
"Can I really have those?" I asked.  
"Yep," he said and I relieved him of the dish and placed it on a nearby table.  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. Um... thanks for helping me out last night. I never had stone oils before. Was I really terrible?" he asked.  
"No, not really," I replied, trying to be kind. I mean, he had thrown up twice last night before he reached his house, but he didn't seem to remember that and I was trying to forget. I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up later on.  
"That's good. Listen... I don't have the ingredients just yet, but I promise I'll make you a special dish for thanks," Hatori said.  
"That's cool. Well, I uh... I have to be going now... so..." I began.  
"Okay, fine, bye!" he said and headed out the door. He was a nice guy...wait, did I just think that?  
  
"So, did you see his house and everything?" Celia asked me. I was nibbling on the light pickles at the moment as Celia and I were chatting over the fence. I decided to go there to see how the watermelons were developing. They were one of my favorite fruits. My ultimate favorite fruit was a peach, but no one had bothered to plant a peach tree here.  
"Well, I saw his cow and his house and that was about it!" I said.  
"And he gave you those this morning?" she pressed.  
"Want one?" I offered and she reached out her hand and nabbed one.  
"Thanks, but... weren't you saying you hated him?" Celia asked.  
"I do hate him; however, it seems I can't stop him from saying hi..." I began.  
"And you like the gifts," she finished for me with a giggle.  
"Don't you always talk about the wonderful flowers he gives you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, yes..." she started but then she thought better of it, I think and moved on to a different subject, "So, do the vegetables and fruits look good today?"  
"Yes, yes they do Celia. They look wonderful," I said and walked away slowly, "See you later Celia!" Geeze, Hatori was affecting everyone now, wasn't he?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? (Short?) Well, I like the shorter chapters and such, but they may vary... like should her hearts in her diary increase or Hatori screws up somehow. Oh, and to KALIO, he isn't gonna end up with Muffy. Think about it for a moment, isn't it told from Nami's Point of View and isn't Hatori going after her (being so persistent and all)? Yeah, just maybe he'll end up with Nami, if I'm in a good mood or something... Read and Review! If you feel the need to flame please keep it rated G-PG!  
  
And to Zeo and the Harvest Sprites, I loved your review. You said, "First off, I would like to point out that I despise Nami. But I like your story. So keep writing it!" And that's pretty much the best review ever; it's really funny and actually really nice. Hate the character, not the story...I'm gonna go in a corner now and play my Pokemon Coliseum game, bye! 


	7. 10th day of spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon... I probably never will...  
  
10th Day of spring  
  
Ah...last day before the summer comes, and it's raining outside. I can't believe how much rain can come and go and it just makes me sick. Well, on days like these, it's perfect to go to the pond. All the trees there make really good shelters and during the hottest times in the summer, it's still cool there. I thought I might go borrow a fishing rod and such, but then I decided against it, I just wanted to relax. The pond rippled every so often from the raindrops that managed to get past the tree leaves and I could see a few fish swimming about.  
"Hey Nami!" Hatori cried, coming up the path to the pond.  
"What is it?" I asked, looking down at the pond rather than at him.  
"I have this for you," he said, and offered me a clay head statue.  
"Can I really have it?" I asked and he nodded, so I took it and put it into my pocket. To my surprise, he sat down next to me.  
"It's wonderful near the pond today. The rain is really terrible, and yet here it doesn't seem so bad," he said with a sigh.  
"And your point is?" I asked wearily.  
"Well, I don't feel much like working today...it's just to cruddy out, and besides, I already milked the cow and all the plants are being watered as we speak. I really don't have much else to do," he said.  
"Why don't you go to the archeological site and dig for a couple of hours..." I suggested, and 'leave me alone' was what my thoughts followed with, although I wasn't about to say that out loud.  
"That does sound like a good idea. Say, I have a question," he began.  
"I hope I can provide you with an answer..." I said sarcastically.  
"Do you like those crystal ores...?" he asked me slowly.  
"No, not really, they remind me of my childhood, but I don't like them..." I said, at least he didn't ask me about the flower thing again.  
"Really, why's that?" he pressed.  
"I don't want to talk about that, so good day!" I said and stood, walking away from him as fast as I could.  
"I'm sorry!" he called after me, and I smiled a bit... he had managed to screw up once after all!  
  
"So he tried to press the issue?" Ruby asked, "What a guy. Even he should know better than that! When you want to tell him why, he should be patient enough to wait for that day, right?"  
"Right!" I said, chewing on lunch, "I thought he wasn't the kind of guy that would press that kind of issue... but I was wrong..."  
"Well, all men should learn from their mistakes..." Ruby began, "Don't give up on him just because of this one incident..."  
"I'm not giving up on him!" I said, then realized what I had said, "I mean... it's not like I had started anything with him in the first place. He's just a city boy after all... he still has even more to learn before he's even in my league!"  
"You never had a league..." she stated firmly, "And even though you have more experience than he does in the country, you were born in the city yourself, weren't you?"  
"Yes I was, but I hate it now. I prefer to travel..." I said, "I need to get out of here..."  
"Well, don't leave yet, don't you want to see what Hatori will do?" she asked.  
"I'm a little curious..." I said, "But that doesn't mean I like him!"  
"Then what's with the two hearts?" she asked.  
"How in the world do you know about that?" I asked.  
"I cleaned your room dear. I think you like him a little more than you're willing to admit..." she said firmly.  
"Whatever," I replied and made my way back outside, "Thanks for lunch!"  
"No problem Nami!" she called after me as I made my way outside once again. I thought about heading to the bar tonight. It was still raining, and the bar seemed like a good idea to me...  
  
"Hatori is so wonderful!" Muffy said with a sigh.  
"And why's that?" I asked.  
"He catches really good fish! He managed to catch my favorite one too!" she said.  
"Good for you!" I said sarcastically.  
"Did he give you anything today?" she asked me.  
"He gave me a clay head," I replied.  
"Oh...that's right, you're the one who likes the interesting things..." she said, almost with a note of pity in her voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Nothing, really, it means nothing! Listen, do you like Hatori at all?" she asked.  
"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm curious... although you don't have the looks to beat me...should you be my competition..." she said.  
"Try asking Celia that," I said sarcastically, "And so what if I'm your competition...it doesn't mean anything to me..."  
"Well, it does to me!" she said in a huff, "I think he likes me best!" As she turned to talk to another customer that had entered into the bar, I turned to leave. I didn't have to take this from her, I mean, so what if I liked him a little, I wasn't about to be the one to marry him! Muffy can have Hatori for all I care, why should I even think like that?  
  
I sighed as I crawled into bed that night... I was dead tired. At least the rain had stopped and I could hear my own thoughts again. I had looked in my diary, and decided against changing it. Maybe he'd make up for what he did today tomorrow. I should listen to Ruby, things this year could get very interesting...  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Think this chapter was a little much? (I thought so...) Let me know what you think, but as always... keep flames rated G-PG!  
  
I send my apologies to the Harvest Sprites; I didn't acknowledge them last chapter, so I am this one... Please, take these mushrooms as a sign of my apology, you guys are so cool!  
  
And thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all lots! Read and Review! 


	8. 1st day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, got that?

1st day of Summer

Rain...it decided to rain today. I should've suspected... and I've always believed if there is rain on the first day of summer it means you get a good summer crop... but I still hate it.

"Good morning Nami," greeted a familiar voice. I looked down the stairs and saw Ruby smiling up at me.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning...even if it's raining," I commented and she continued to smile.

"Well, I never did like the cold, so even though it is raining out at least it's a warm rain," she said.

"It doesn't rain in the winter," I commented and she nodded her agreement.

"But it does snow," she replied, "Going out again?"

"Yeah, I have some things I want to do today, even if it is raining," I said.

"Oh, you better go to Patrick, he wanted to challenge you to another game, he seems to think tying him is almost like a loss..." Ruby said with a sigh.

"I thought Kasey was the sore looser," I replied.

"Both of them are in some respects I guess..." Ruby replied and I headed out to go seek out a rematch.

I got creamed. Patrick beat me so horribly this time, but I guess I kinda asked for it.

"Hello Nami," a more than familiar voice greeted me, "It's nice to see you..." I turned around and saw Hatori. He had the big smile on his face like always and held out a fossil for me.

"What is this really for me?" I asked and he nodded. I took the fossil and put it into my pocket.

"I'm glad you like it... I'm going to have to get some more though..." Hatori said with a sigh.

"Why are you being so persistent? Rain or shine you always try to seek me out...why?" I asked, and then regretted doing that. I really didn't want to know, partially because I wouldn't know how I would react and partially because of the summer rain, I think...

"No reason," Hatori said, "Is it wrong?"

"No," I said, unable to think of a reason why he shouldn't, "But why me?"

"Because you're so intriguing," he said and then headed off before I could think of a retort, "And you're cool."

"..." I couldn't have thought of a retort if I had tried.

Hatori was so annoying! He insisted on giving me gifts everyday and I was beginning to enjoy the attention! I should have left earlier when I had the chance.

"Bad day Nami?" Muffy asked as I took my seat at the bar.

"It's just the rain," I said, "I don't like the summer season very much..."

"If I recall, you didn't like any of the seasons very much," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Hey Griffen, give me a Cherry Pink tonight, okay?"

"Sure Nami... Cherry Pink it is," he said and I glanced around to find the bar mostly empty.

"I heard Patrick beat you today," Muffy said, "Horribly."

"I let him win," I said dryly and Muffy smiled at me.

"We all let the brothers win then, don't we?" she asked and I found myself laughing slightly.

"That we do Muffy, that we do," I replied, "I wish the summer would be over faster..."

"I like the heat... just not the rain, and at least it's not humid..." Muffy said and I looked at her oddly, "Well, that's how Chris sees it too..."

"Oh," I replied and sipped at the Cherry Pink that had been pressed into my hand. I sighed; summer couldn't end soon enough for me.

TBC

A/N: I know I've been away from this one for a while, but I'm back now! I promise to continue it and I hope you'll all stick with me! Anyways, read and review please!


	9. 3rd day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

3rd Day of Summer

I didn't feel like getting out of bed today... But I did it anyways. Hatori came into the room then as soon as I got myself up and dressed and he gave me another fossil.

"Can I really have it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Uh-hu," he replied, "I got it for you!"

"Thanks," I replied and put it into my pocket, "I have to get out of here now... so..."  
"Oh, right!" he said and left the room. I locked the door on my way out and headed downstairs, he was in the lobby of the hotel talking to Ruby and Tim. I walked straight past him into the outdoors. Sometimes I think he tried too hard!

I lost to Patrick again today. I had tried to go and beat them at their own game, but I lost again. I can't believe I've stayed here a year and a season already... I was planning on leaving so much sooner. I stopped by the pond, Cody was there, walking around, planning out his artwork like usual.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he responded, "You know, today my head is filled with lots of new ideas for my work..."

"I know that," I replied, "You say that everyday... when are you going to get these ideas onto canvas?"

"That's a good question," he said with a sigh, "But I will, it will be a masterpiece!"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied and he walked away. He was a weird one, I mean I knew he was an artist I had seen the inside of his house once, it was full of blank and partially full canvases and lots of paint, but there wasn't a finished piece in sight. In a way it made me kind of depressed, to not have anything finished. I felt sorry for him a little, just a little. But then again once he did get his masterpiece finished, I bet it would be beautiful and I wondered if I'd even be around for it, be around to see it when it was finished.

"Hey Griffen, let me have a moo moo milk," I said and Griffen nodded. I didn't feel like heavy drinking tonight but moo moo milk sounded like it would do me good.

"Did you have a good day?" Muffy asked me.

"No," I said, "I lost horribly to Patrick and I didn't want to leave the bed this morning..."

"You weren't tired, were you?" she asked as Griffen set down my drink.

"No, I just had one of those times when I didn't want to leave bed," I said and downed my drink quickly.

"Want another?" Griffen asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm just really tired," I said, "I don't like the heat. Goodnight." I paid for my drink and left. I was really tired out, yawning and everything and I normally didn't yawn. Hatori was probably a warlock or something, trying to bewitch me into liking him, yeah that was it.

My covers felt so nice and cool tonight as I snuggled underneath them. I think the drink helped me relax a little, and I was planning on sleeping in tomorrow. The more sleep I got, maybe the less tired and annoyed I'd be when Hatori tries to find me tomorrow. Ah, why can't I get him out of my head?

_**TBC**_

**A/N: You know the deal, read and review, but please don't flame! I know, it's short again.  
**

**And hey, if you want another one of my Harvest Moon stories, check out Sigh of the Wind, a one-shot I wrote one time.**

**Oh yeah, I might have a little more theatre at the end of the next chapter! (You know, like the episode I had with Daryl and such a while back?) Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	10. 4th day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, got that?

A/N: Okay... so let's see... I'm sorry; I think that's right... I mean, sure, it could use a little more drama... I was trying to keep mostly to the game, but I guess it's time I add a little more flare, so to say to the big picture? I hope I do it right.

**Red Sonic: You are the only one I'm responding too, thanks for the tips...and yes, maybe I did borrow a little from you, I hope you don't mind... but I'm not going to make my chapters as long as you make yours, no offense...**

**4th Day of summer**

Today was rainy and warm. I'd have preferred it to be rainy and cold out but no, it has to be otherwise. What did I do to deserve warm rain? It wasn't going to be humid or anything, but I prefer the fall.

"Hey Nami," Celia greeted and I jumped as I was broken out of my train of thought.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Hatori just gave me a wonderful flower..." she said, "and did you hear that Ruby gave him her precious spice..."

"No, I didn't," I said, "I think Ruby might've told me but I guess I was wrong, eh?"

"Do you like Hatori?" she asked, "I mean... like... like him?"

"Why are you asking something like that?" I asked.

"Because I like him, and I've even heard from Muffy herself that she likes him too," Celia said, "And it seems the only one who claims she doesn't is you."

"Why's that?" I asked, running my fingers through my soaked hair.

"It's only because everyone else in the town likes him, including Galen!" she exclaimed, "You're the only one that keeps saying he's annoying and shouldn't be here..."

"I'm allowed my opinion..." I said, "Wait, did you say Galen?" She nodded and I begun to laugh.

"What do you find so funny?" she asked and I looked at her oddly.

"Galen is tough to get to like, he really only likes fish," I said, "So Hatori's been fishing everyday?"

"He must've been," Celia said, "Why do you find that funny?"

"He should be working harder on his farm..." I said.

"But he is," Celia said, "I've seen him working, Muffy has too, and you should go too, go and see his farm..."

"I did, and that was the night he had a little too much to drink," I said with a sigh, "I'm getting soaked, I need to head towards the trees, maybe Gustafa was playing right now..."

"Alright then, see you later," she said, "And Hatori really is a good guy, you really should try harder."

"No thanks," I said over my shoulder, "I like trying as much as I'm trying now."

_**Afternoon**_

"Hey Nami!" Hatori exclaimed as I made my way towards the pond. I had stopped by Gustafa's place; he had been playing for a bit, so I had listened to it for a little bit before heading to the pond that was just above Hatori's farm.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"I brought you this, it's a coin," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Well, if I can have it, thanks..." I put it away in my pocket and Hatori smiled at me.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, "Hey, are you ever going to tell me if you like any kind of flower at all?"

"No," I said simply, "And don't ask again."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later, right?" he asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want..." I said and he waved goodbye and headed off.

"Look at him, he's so happy!" a small voice cried.

"And yet she doesn't seem to notice!" another voice cried, joining the first. Great, Nik, Nak and Flak, the little harvest sprites were here.

"Hey you little sprites," I said, knowing full well I had to be polite to the sprites of the forest.

"Didn't you see Hatori?" Nak asked.

"He really likes you," Nik said.

"And we think you like him..." Flak said.

"What about all the other girls...Muffy and Celia?" I asked, "Surely you've heard they like him too..."

"But we've seen him be with you the most," Nik said.

"And you are the only one he had to work to find things for," Nak said.

"Because you like interesting things," Flak said.

"He could have chosen someone else," Nik said.

"But he decided to find something," Nak said.

"Something that you would like," Flak said.

"Is that any help?" Nak said.

"Can you see he really likes you?" Nik asked.

"I don't know what to think right now," I said, "I have to get going, I don't feel so good..."

"Bye then!" the three said and disappeared. I made my way back to the inn, those three talked too much.

_**Night**_

As I got ready for bed, I wondered for a bit about what they said. It shouldn't have stayed in my mind like this but here it was. Hatori made a point of trying to find something I liked and then made a point of finding me everyday to give me what I liked. That wasn't your typical guy. I saw my diary lying on the desk and I found myself drawn to it again, opening it up to the page I had labeled Hatori. Beneath his name, two hearts, this was all that I had rated him with. I wondered if either Celia or Muffy rated Hatori, but I was silly to think if they didn't rate him either. They both said they liked him. Maybe I liked him too, just maybe.

"Nami?" a quiet voice asked outside the door. It was Ruby! I went to the door, leaving my diary exposed and opened it.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Ruby said, "You seemed a little shaken up when you got back tonight."

"I'm fine Ruby," I said, "I just need to get some sleep."

"Alright then, as long as you're sure," she said, "Goodnight and sweet dreams!"

"Thanks," I replied, "Goodnight." Ruby let me close the door and I went back to my desk and looked back into my diary.

"I was only here a year," I said, "I was going to leave so much sooner, but here I am..." I took my pen and created another heart; coloring it in with a red pencil from a set I had borrowed from Ruby and Tim's son, Rock.

"That makes three hearts," I said decidedly, "Alright, so I like him a little bit..." I closed my diary and crawled into bed. I hadn't decided on the maximum number of hearts I give him, but I think 4 would be enough, mother always said 4 was her lucky number.

"Alright, so I like him a lot," I said, "But if nothing happens and nothing changes and he doesn't win me over, I'll leave by winter... Yeah, I'll leave by winter, no need to bother spending time here when there's nothing here to keep me, right?"

_**TBC**_

**As Promised, A little Omake Theatre (Yes, Omake Theatre...) thoughts**

**Daryl: Hatori, this is my newest never fail experiment!**

**Hatori: Okay...what is it? I knew I shouldn't have come here...**

**Daryl: I shall harness the power of the sun!**

**Hatori: I think I should be going now**

**Daryl: Witness this! _pulls switch_**

**Hatori: To stay or to go, that is the question**

**Daryl: _Bzzzzzt_**

**Hatori: one of these days he's going to blow up Flowerbud**

**Daryl: Never _bzzt_ fear _bzzt _I shall fix the problem! **

_**Daryl faints onto the floor, his hair poofed up and frizzy**_

**Hatori: Ha, ha, ha, ha! He did it again!**

**Daryl: Uh...**

**Hatori: _exits house _That guy never ceases to amaze me... **

**_A/N:_ Yay! I updated! I'm sorry if this isn't any good, but still please tell me what you think, but no flames! They go to roast marshmallows to those that like my stories! **


	11. 5th day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, wish I did but I don't.

A/N: Glad you all like it! Hope this chapter keeps your interest!

5th day of summer

I didn't feel like going outside today, I just wanted to stay in my room and do nothing. If I did, no one would come and I wouldn't have to deal with anybody.

"Nami, how are you today?" a familiar voice asked and I spun around to see Hatori in my room. I sighed, nothing was ever that easy.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Don't you have work to do or something?"

"I finished watering the plants and milking the cow already," he said.

"I milked a cow once," I said, trailing a bit down memory rain, and then came back to reality, "But why are you here?"

"I wanted to give this to you, the melons were ripe this morning so I made you something," he said and offered me a Tomamelo salad. I swallowed nervously; he was a really good cook so I knew this would be really tasty food.

"Really? Did you bring this just for me?" I asked and he nodded at me and I took it and set it on my desk for later, "Well, I didn't ask for it but thank you anyways."

"Is there anything you really like to eat? It might take me a while to grow the ingredients but I'll make it if I can…" he said.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well, because I want to try out recipes and since you like home-cooked food so much I figured you'd really like it," he said.

"If you put it that way, I like Yam Soup and Tomatoma soup as well," I said, "Do you need me to tell you how they're made?"

"Actually no, but I can make them for you in the fall, alright?" he asked, "I'll see you later, I promised myself I'd visit Lumina today…"  
"Bye," I said as he left the room and I glanced towards the Tomamelo salad. His light pickles had been wonderful so I could only imagine this concoction was just as good too. Well, it seemed he hasn't given up on me and he's only trying harder. I stole a piece of melon and popped it in my mouth, tasting its sweetness. He grew all his vegetables and fruits which he used to cook; the soil around here was perfect for growing such things. I sighed with a little bit of happiness. Maybe he really did care about me, but it was still too soon to tell.

…

I decided to sit on the bench for a while and watch the river. I noticed Hatori come by and fish along the bridge, catching smelt after smelt after Colombo. He must have some sort of system to get him through the day, allowing him to fish and relax while tending to everything on the farm. I wondered if he had any chickens yet but shuddered at the thought of he might try to make me deserts if he had eggs to work with, not that it would be a bad thing though. This place was so peaceful, so quiet, everyone seemed to like one another, except for Daryl but I think the rumor was he liked Flora and was jealous of Dr. Carter in that regard.

"Hi there Nami!" a childish voice greeted me and Lumina came to join me on the bench.

"Oh, hello," I said, "Did Hatori come and see you like he promised?" She nodded at me and smiled.

"He came and watched me practice the piano, he thinks' I've really gotten good!" she said with a slight giggle, "And he gave me a Mist Moon, my favorite flower!"

"Lumina, all the flowers are your favorite," I said teasingly, "You're not hard to impress."  
"Well yeah but still," she said, "Hey, tell me this, do you like Hatori? Isn't he the best?" I smiled sadly at her.

"He's not that bad of a guy," I said, avoiding the question slightly, "He's really very polite."

"Extremely polite," she agreed with me and I couldn't help but grin amusedly, "What? Is it that wrong that I really like him?"

"Nothing at all," I said with a smile now, "Well, no, really nothing is wrong."

"Well, do you like him or do you love him?" she asked me.

"Why do you ask me something like that?" I asked.

"I heard Muffy and Celia loves him already, you're the only eligible girl that doesn't seem to yet," she said, "Unless I'm wrong."  
"I most certainly don't have to tell you," I said and stood, "Now excuse me, I'm going to go see if I can't beat Patrick or Casey…"  
"I highly doubt you'll beat them, but feel free to try," she said, "Bye!" I walked away quickly, really not planning on going to see them at all, rather I was going to see if music was being played at all by Gustav today, I had to clear my head and everyone wasn't exactly helping much.

…

The bar was really empty tonight, kinda sad and yet it was more peaceful than normal. I sipped my Cherry Pink and contemplated whatever came into my mind, but it was hard to sort through it all. Hatori, mostly, was dominating my thoughts. He was such an idiot and yet there was something loveable about him. I couldn't put my finger on it yet but it was there.

"Hey Nami," a voice greeted me and I saw Hatori coming in, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, no one's taken it, so you might as well," I said and he sat next to me and we began a conversation, "So, do you like it here?"

"Uh-hu," he said, "This place may be simpler than the city but it has its own wonderful qualities."

"Do you like farming? Isn't it hard?" I asked with a hidden grin. It was hard but I've done it before.

"Sure it is sometimes, but it's an enjoyable hard," he said, "I like it."

"Well, that's good to know," I said, "If you didn't like it then there would be trouble, eh? Wouldn't be running a farm if you didn't like it, right?"

"Yeah, sort of like that," he said, "Do you like it here?"

"Maybe just a little," I said, "But I still can't believe I've stayed here longer than a year…"

"Well, that means there's something here you like, right?" Hatori asked. I sipped my cherry pink and sighed.

"Maybe, even if I don't know what that is," I said and stood up, "I have to get going; I guess I'll probably see you later." I walked out of the bar and paused outside the door, listening to the noises on the inside.

"Hey, Nami didn't pay for her drink!" Muffy exclaimed and I froze, I had forgotten that!

"No problem, I'll pay for it Muffy, how much was it?" I heard Hatori ask and I glanced at the door surprised. Did he just pay for the drink that I forgot to pay for? What was his deal? Why was he like this, so nice and everything like that? I headed back to the inn, I didn't want to confront him on anything, I didn't want to see him right now, and I just wanted to go back to my room, go back to my room and think. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me; he was the first person who had truly been nice to me since mother died…

_**TBC**_

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope you like this chapter, even if not, I hope I added more of my own touch to it rather than just following the game. PLOT TWIST, yeah, that's what I'll add or something…I don't know. I just got diagnosed with Whooping Cough today, so no thanksgiving for me with my family in Michigan, I'm stuck in the house for a long time, and I don't have much I can do but talk to people over the phone and write… yeah, so I'm writing now for 5 days. At least I'm not missing school…**

**So I hope you like it, let me know in a review and remember not to flame though! I use all flames to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories!**

**So I'll put this up as soon as they finish working out that bug or something like that…**


	12. 6th day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, alright?

6th day of summer

Well, I think I officially lost my mind…I wanted to go fishing today, and all I could think of to get myself a fishing rod, well, was to ask Hatori. I must have been nuts! Of course he loaned it to me and of course now I was fishing, but I felt like an idiot! I could have made my own rod…and yet, this one was very sturdy, and probably wouldn't break easy…oh well, I might as well just enjoy fishing. I didn't think I was very good, but I could catch things, which was better than what a few of the people here could do. It was a nice day, not too cold, kinda warm, but it felt cool by the water. The water was nice, and there was a slight breeze. I was catching good fish today too…I couldn't think of doing anything else today, this was very enjoyable…

"Having a good time?" Ruby asked as she passed by my spot, I raised my head and acknowledged her, "Did you catch anything yet?"  
"I hope you can make some fish soup out of what I catch!" I exclaimed happily, "I'm getting a few good ones today…"

"Did you borrow the fishing rod from Hatori?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"…" I didn't respond to that.

"Well, good luck," she said and walked on. She knew but she just was going to drop it because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks Ruby," I said and continued my fishing, feeling the line tugging, I reeled it in for a nice big smelt. I loved fish soup, this smelt would be perfect.

"Hey Nami," Patrick said, "Are you catching anything?"

"Yup, I just caught a nice big smelt," I said, holding up my prize. Fishing was a joy in my life…of course I was fishing by the bridge, it was only normal that people would be passing by.

"Hope Ruby will cook that up…that's a nice size," he said and waved as he walked on.

"Thanks," I said and turned my attention back to fishing. It was a really nice day.

"Hello Nami, are you having fun fishing?" Lumina asked, coming forward. I sighed, at least there wasn't anything biting right now.

"Yeah, I'm fishing," I said.

"Where did you get the rod? I thought you didn't have one?" she asked.

"I borrowed it from Hatori," I said.

"Oh, so you did ask for a favor," she said, "That's new for you…"

"I just asked to borrow it," I said, "It wasn't anything drastic…"

"Well, I guess so, but make sure to return it to him, alright?" she asked and I nodded, "Good, I'll remind you until you remember…"

"Yeah, sure Lumina, I promise I will…" I said, "Now just run along alright, I'm sure you want to play outside a bit…" It was a nice day after all, but I didn't say that part outloud.

"It's almost not worth it because of the heat," she said, "But it's still fun, at least you look like you're having fun."

"I am…" I said, "Run along now…"

"Alright then," she said and walked away from me. I sighed, how many more would I have to talk to until the end of the day? Oh, wait; there was a tug on my line!

…

"Hey Nami," Hatori greeted me as the day wore on, "You look like you're having fun…"  
"I am!" I said happily, not minding the change in character for me, when I was fishing, people have told me I was a totally different person.

"Did you catch anything good?" he asked, sitting down next to me, "There're a lot of fish here to catch…"

"Okay…what have I caught…a couple big smelt, two colombos and at least 6 regular sized smelts. Ruby had said she might make fish stew later," I said, "Would you like to join us? Her fish stew is the best!"

"You're a totally different person when fishing," he said, "It's almost too different…"

"…I don't know why…but whenever I'm fishing, I can forget any troubles I might have…" I said.

"You do seem like the kind of person who has seen a few troubles in their time," he said, "But you're also the kind of person to see other good things too…"

"I've had a few I guess," I said, "Haven't you?"  
"Uh-uh," he said, "I'm just here living my father's dream I guess…but it's nice, I really like it here. The people are nice, and the company I spend time with, it isn't bad either…"

"Do you like all the work?" I asked.

"It's worth it, to eat something I grew or drink the milk I milked myself, it's different, but it's worth it. I mean, it feels more like earning my pay so to speak rather than other things I could be doing in life. And its peaceful here," he said, "Wouldn't you like to do farming?"  
"I've farmed a little before, milked a cow…stuff like that," I said, "It wasn't so bad…"

"Is there anything you prefer to do?" he asked, "Besides fishing I mean…"

"I don't know…" I said, and realized it was getting dark, "Do you want to come eat?"

"Sure," he said, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"That's because I don't feel like answering," I said, "Here's your rod…"

"Thanks, so, won't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"If you ever find a flower I like, I may tell you," I said with a smile.

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"Sure, and I don't make promises like that very often," I replied, "Well, I hardly make promises at all."

"Alright, do you pinkie swear?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Pinkie swear promise."

"That's so childish," I said, "Oh well…" I pinkie swore and then started to walk back to the inn.

"I like you this way," he said, "Even though I didn't mind you before…" I think I found myself blushing a few shades of red.

That night I was back in my room, stretching and getting ready for bed. Ruby had appreciated the fish and the stew she had made was excellent! It wasn't bad eating with Hatori, he was a good conversationalist…god, was I falling in love with him? No, that couldn't be it…sure, he was really nice and all, but it wasn't love, it couldn't be love. I crawled under the covers and snuggled against the pillow, sinking into the soft bed. I really liked sleeping here, a nice warm bed, good hot meals…better than some of the adventures I had been on. I could get used to here, but in a few ways, I didn't want to. I didn't want to stay here if there was no real reason for me to stay… If Hatori didn't love me or really want me at all, I was going to leave by the end of the year. Why could he want me anyways? Time to get some sleep…I could worry about things later.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Some chapter, is that okay? I apologize for not updating in a while, if you hadn't noticed; I was kinda focused (still am) on my DUEL OF LOVE story. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh at all I do recommend it! So, did you like this chapter, hate it? I hope it was okay at least. I'll try to update soon, please review and don't flame! **

**Whoops, sorry, I meant Ruby, I don't know where Ruth came from!**


	13. 9th day of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, wish I did but I don't…oh well!

A/N: Wow! Such wonderful reviews! Sure, I can continue…and I'm smiling right now so I'm in a good mood to do it too!

**9th day of summer**

It was almost fall…and then he'd find out my favorite flower…of course I didn't mind as much, but in some ways it still bothered me. I couldn't put my finger on it as to why I did mind and why I didn't…but I came to the conclusion I was falling in love with Hatori and it was simple as that. Now I didn't need to dwell on it or think about it although my thoughts trailed back there more than not…

"Good morning Nami," a voice said and I shut my diary as I saw Hatori come up to me, noticing him out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want today?" I asked, "Sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said and held out his dish, "Tomamelo salad."

"You know…I really hate to admit it, but I like your cooking…" I said. Whoops, did I just say that out loud? Oh man…

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he said, "I guess that's a plus for me and a bonus… especially coming from you, right?"

"Yeah…kinda I guess…" I sighed, "Listen…I'm leaving in a minute…"

"Say no more…I'll see you around!" he said and exited out the door. I knew I'd probably see him later. I went to my suitcase and dug out a small doll, holding it close to me. My heart has been closed for so long…I don't know…if I open it again, will he hurt me?

_**FLASH**_

"_Mama!" I exclaimed, running up to my mother in the hospital, "How are you doing?"_

"_The doctor is saying I'm getting better my little one," she said, "And I feel stronger too…" She had seemed reluctant to say that…as if she was wondering whether to lie to me or not…but my mother wouldn't lie to me, right?_

"_Yeah, hey mommy, do you know what day it is?" I asked her and she smiled at me and reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a rag doll, "WOW! Is that for me mommy?"_

"_Happy Birthday my little one," she said, "Do you know how old you are?"  
"I'm seven! Daddy says I'm old enough to start reading bigger books and learning harder things!" I exclaimed._

"_Learn everything you can Nami," she said, "Everything and anything…maybe you'll travel the world like I did…this rag doll I made…I used cloth from all the parts of the world I visited…"_

"_That's a lot of colors!" I said, hugging the doll close to me, "I'll never let it go!"  
"It's a reminder of me," she said, "And someday too…you'll find someone wonderful, just how I found your daddy…"_

"_I will? Is there really someone like daddy out there for me?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her._

"_Not exactly like daddy, but he'll be special to you…just as daddy is special to me," she said sadly, "I think you better run along now little one, I love you…"_

"_I'll love you too mommy!" I said, "And I'll visit again soon, okay?"_

"_Okay then Nami," she said, "Take care!"_

"_I will…" I said, "And I won't loose the doll either! This is the best birthday ever!" And with that I kissed her cheek and ran out of the room to meet up with my father. That was the last time I saw her like that. Her illness took a turn for the worse…and next time I saw her…she had tubes in her…connected up to many machines…_

_**FLASH  
**_

"I'll never loose the doll mom," I said, beginning to sob, "I'll travel the world like you did…hoping to find that someone special just like you found dad…"

"Nami, are you alright?" a voice asked and I quickly wiped my tears as I saw Hatori in the doorway. It was too late, he knew I was crying and came and embraced me.

"Go away," I said, "I wasn't crying or anything…"

"Nami, it's alright," he said, "I won't ask…I just don't like it when someone cries…"

"I said I wasn't crying!" I exclaimed but I was letting him hold me anyways. Wasn't I just pathetic? But he didn't ask any questions, he just held me…just stroked my hair… like my mother used to do when I cried…

"Shhh…" he said, murmuring soothing nothings into my ear. I gripped his arm and I felt him wince but relaxed and let me hold onto him. I was so lost…I couldn't bear being alone… I…I…

"Why are you so nice to me Hatori?" I asked as I began to relax into his arms. He scooped me up, wow, he was really strong and carried me to my bed and lay me down on it, pulling up the comforter to cover me.

"Just rest for a bit Nami," he said.

"You didn't answer…" I began, "All I've been…is…"

"I know…" he said, "I don't have an answer, not yet…" And with that he kissed my hair and I heard the door open and close, he left! I pulled the comforter closer around me. Mom, am I falling in love?

_**TBC**_

**A/N: So…I think it kinda sucks, but you might think differently! You know the drill, review!**


	14. 1st day of fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**_1st Day of Fall_**

****

Today was the day. I regretted it, feared it and yet welcomed it. Today was the day when Hatori would find out my favorite flower. He had avoided me, or I avoided him yesterday, I couldn't figure out which way it was. He had been so nice to me now and here I was still pushing me away. I hope he was going to find my flower, my favorite one. I don't want it to be easy though, but fall flowers are my favorite and I'm hopeless around them. Especially Blue Trick flowers, those I go crazy for. I absolutely love them, blue is my favorite color.

"Today is a very nice day," I observed sarcastically. "I can only think about what's going to happen on this fine day." I noticed Hatori was walking up towards me from across the bridge. Ah, my day truly begins.

"Good morning Nami!" Hatori said, and I watched him approach from the bridge as I stood near the benches by the river.

"Good morning," I said, "Um…listen; I think…if I was ignoring you…I mean if you think I was avoiding you yesterday, I apologize." I sighed with relief; it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to apologize.

"No, it was me. I had to tend to my animals today, one of them was sick," he said. Was that an excuse or was it the truth?

"That's fine, perfectly fine," I said and Hatori took something out of his pocket and quickly put it behind his back.

"So, do you know what day it is?" Hatori asked.

"No, tell me," I said.

"I want you to guess," he said. He was teasing me about this! About something as stupid as what day it was!

"It's the first day of fall," I replied, "The leaves are going to change colors and soon it'll be really pretty here. It was last year." Oh my god, I was having a conversation with him! I was conversing normally with him, the opposite of what I've usually been doing. Was he going to think I was weird? Not that…not that I cared or anything like that.

"Yep, the first day of fall and a new chance to guess your favorite flower," he said smiling, "You did offer that challenge to me and I gladly accepted."

"Um…well…" I trailed, "Yeah, I did say something like that, so?"  
"This is a new season and here, this flower if for you," he said and presented me with a blue trick flower. My face grew hot and I think I began to blush.

"Ha…Hatori," I said, "Um…well…" I couldn't believe this! I was acting like a girl in love, blubbering like a child!

"I think you like it, right?" he asked, the same smile I saw on his face every time I saw him.

"Yes, yes I do," I said, "I'm surprised that you…you got my favorite. There's more than one flower here in the fall."

"I know," he said, "But here, take it." I took the flower from him and held it as if it were precious metal or jewels or something. I hadn't received flowers in the longest time. I took a moment to collect myself, I had to, I couldn't let on I was falling from for him. I had to be tough.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it," I said, mentally slapping myself as I did so. I just said something my normal self would never have said. I was normal until I had come here! I was perfectly fine traveling around and now…here in this small valley…

"Have a good rest of the day Nami!" Hatori said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You should come over to the farm sometime. I think you'd like spending time with me and all the animals."

"No way," I said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to spend time with the animals, it's you I have a problem with," I said boldly. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow and then began to laugh!

"I love your wit," he said and walked off, laughing at me still as he did so. I ran back towards the inn, flower in hand, ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed. What was going on with me?

"Mom, is this really love? Is this really what you felt when you met dad?" I asked to nothing. "Please mom, I want to understand my feelings!" There was no reply. Anyone overhearing me right now would probably think I was mentally ill or something. I couldn't understand what I was feeling! If it was true…did he feel the same way about me? Did he feel like I did? Was he just toying with my emotions, hoping to get some rise out of me? I stood up and looked at the flower again. It was my favorite, and really beautiful at that. What should I do?

"What should I do?"

**_…_**

**__**

I looked at the vase I had put the flower into. It would probably get fuller as the fall days went on but I wouldn't really mind, I couldn't mind. My favorite flower. I walked over to the desk and sat down at it, opening up the diary that lay there. I flipped through until I came to the page where I had labeled Hatori's name on the top. It had two hearts there now. I picked up my pen and put it to the page. Did that flower mean that much already? Yes, it had. I took the pen and drew a heart next to the two before it. It was the same size and shape as the others. I filled it in. Three hearts, now I knew. I was really falling in love with him. I didn't know what happening to me.

"Dinner is ready!" Ruby called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed and shut my diary, no one needed to know what was in it or not in it but me. I stood and took one more look at the flower, sniffing it and inhaling a wonderful scent. Blue, my favorite color, the one color I liked more than anything. Of course, that wasn't saying much. Everyone had a favorite color whether they admitted it or not.

"Well hurry up, I don't want it to get cold Nami!" Ruby said, and I could tell there was a smile in her voice. Did Hatori talk to her or something today?

"I will be down in a minute Ruby!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm just making sure you'll be eating something tonight. I don't want you going hungry!" she called back.

"Shut up," I muttered, not wanting her to hear me. It was trivial, this argument was and she was winning and she knew it.

Was I loosing who I was to Hatori? I couldn't believe it but that was how it seemed. What would I become if I fell more and more in love with him? What would become of me?

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. Now that AP exams are over, I should be updating more of the stories I've been neglecting, and reposting stories I had to 'fix'. Anyways, review or not, it's your choice. I love all my reviewers, but I don't like flamers. (Kind of double crossing myself I know). Yeah, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and if this chapter did suck a little, I apologize. I gotta get back into the grove of writing this. I need to get my brother off of the X-box and get myself back on Harvest Moon! If Nami was a little OOC, I apologize.**


	15. 3rd day of fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: To finish or not to finish…now I'm getting people telling me to finish…so guess what I'm going to do?

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**3rd day of fall**

Two days ago Hatori realized my favorite flower. It's one of the only flowers I ever like and the only one I'll accept, called a trick blue. He's given me one everyday now, taking pride in the fact that he's found out my flower. That's beside the point right now. He asked me out…on an actual date. It wasn't much…

_ "Hey Nami?" Hatori looked at me with a smile on his face._

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "Tomorrow is the third of fall; do you want to go on a picnic with me? I made a bunch of food I think you'll like," he said._

_ "Sure, why not?" I said, grinning slightly and looking down at the grass near the bridge._

_ "So it's a date then. I'll find you then around __noon__ tomorrow. It'll be near the pond in the back…it's shaded so nicely even in the summer heat." He left then, left me to ponder why in the world I had just agreed to do such a thing._

"Nami, try this," Hatori said, snapping me out of my flashback. I took the dish from him and looked at it…it was sushi! Well, there was a name for this…I think. I remember being told it once but I don't recall it right now. I took a piece and turned it over in my hands, it looked fresh and good enough. Did he make it just this morning? I popped it into my mouth and chewed. Man, this was delicious! Hatori was a man of many talents, wasn't he?

"This is actually really good," I said, surprising myself by giving such a compliment. "I mean it…did you make it just this morning?"  
"When I woke up I went fishing. I caught a little and decided to make something out of it. It isn't too bland?" I looked at his face…it shone with worry like he was really going to hate himself if it didn't turn out perfectly. I shook my head and he smiled broadly. He was always smiling. I don't think there was a time when he wasn't smiling; I mean, if there was I certainly didn't see it. He picked a piece of sushi out of the dish and popped it in his own mouth and I glared at him. No one took food from my dish. I held it protectively against me as Hatori tried to grab another piece. I took a scoot away from him on the picnic blanket, away from him and the picnic basket which was open and showing a wide array of foods and greedily consumed the rest of the sushi.

"You sure love your food," Hatori said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked irritably.

He laughed. "No, but if you eat too much, you might gain weight." I should have been upset with him kinda calling me fat…but I wasn't. I should have been, but I could see in his eyes he was teasing me for my habits.

"Well, if you keep cooking all this good food you might just have me gain a little weight, although I'm doubtful," I said. "I have a high metabolism."

"Of course, that's why you can eat as much as you do," he said, his voice laden with sarcasm…teasing still so I giggled slightly. "You have a cute giggle." I clamped my hand over my mouth only moments before the words came out of his mouth. I never giggled or laughed…I haven't laughed in such a long time. "You know Nami, you really have to have a lot bottled up inside in order to be such a stickler when it comes to relaxing and having fun."  
"I'm not a stickler; this is just how I am. I never asked you to do what you've been doing for half a year and then some now," I said.

"I'm probably not going to get an answer, but is there a reason you aren't laughing?" he asked. "Is there a reason you don't laugh or giggle and rarely smile? I mean, at least I think I mean, are you okay?"  
I scooted over back towards him, blushing slightly. "I'm fine Hatori. I just don't like laughing. That doesn't mean I won't…but I don't like it."

"So that means my next goal is to get you to laugh? I love a challenge!"

"I never meant it like that! It's just who I am! And what's with you and all these goals?" I asked. "Why do you seem to like me so much?"

Hatori scooted closer to me and I didn't move away like I knew I should. He was so close…in this peaceful place underneath the trees, near the harvest sprites; he was so close to me. I mean, he had been before…but that was, I mean…

"You think I just simply like you?" he asked gently. "When I first met you, I thought you were a little cold…but there was something…still is something that keeps drawing me back to you over and over again. I don't just like you anymore."

"Then what is it?" I asked nervously. I had never done anything like this before… what was I even doing? It was like I wasn't even controlling myself! But his eyes…I felt myself drowning in his eyes.

He brought up his hand and gently touched my cheek. I recoiled, startled, jumping in my place but Hatori's other hand came up and touched my other cheek and I found myself lost…lost under whatever spell came over me. The wind blew softly against me, my hair moving in little wisps. I couldn't fight against whatever it was…whatever I was feeling! His head moved closer to mine…inch by inch, little by little.

No…NO! What was I doing? What was going on?

I pulled away and stood up, collecting myself and looking at him. What had he been doing? Had he been about to kiss me?

"Nami, are you okay?" he asked and I looked away. I couldn't bear to look at him. He's been so nice to me, no matter how much I try to push him away…he's always there. He won't go away, he won't leave me. This…this was something I hadn't asked for… I never asked for anything from him! Yet here he was…

"No, I'm not. Just stay away from me, get away from me please!" I ran past him, down back towards the inn. I had to get away. I didn't understand what was going on, I couldn't fight this…but I had to!

**_…_**

**__**

I flung myself on my bed and started to sob. I didn't understand it; I didn't understand any of it. How could I? How could I understand this when every aspect of it was so new to me?

"I can't name it…is it love?" I whispered to myself. No one could hear me…no one was nearby. This was how I wanted it…to be alone. I couldn't have it any other way. I had to be alone…didn't I? "Mom what's going on with me?" I buried my face into the pillow and cried heavily. I had to get out of here…this place…it was stifling me. This place…I didn't know who I was anymore…not since Hatori arrived. Not since Hatori took upon the ownership of that farm! I had to pack…I had to get out of here…

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Remember no flames but review nonetheless! I hope to finish this soon; I really do want to finish this story.**


	16. 5th day of fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: **And I said…let me finish this! And hey, I do like Harry Potter; I have a bunch of stories up on this site so check them out if you want! And FYI, I live in good old ****Wisconsin**

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**5th day of fall**

**_Hatori's POV_**

****

Nami is one tough girl to figure out, but from the moment I saw her, I knew I liked her. Now, as I really get to know her, I know I love her. If only she wasn't so stubborn sometimes, but I guess I love that about her too. She's been constantly avoiding me these past few days, I think she's a little shaken up that I was about to kiss her during our picnic the other day. I don't know why though, I can tell she likes me even if she doesn't say so.

I'm supposed to marry, Takakura says it was my father's dream to be a family man and I want to be just like him. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how I see things on occasion, there are only three women available here, Celia, Muffy and Nami and of all of them, Nami is particularly intriguing to me. Every time I see her I can't help but think of how much she probably has experienced. Everyone says she's a worldly traveler and so she must have experienced so many wonderful things. I'd love to ask her if only she'd open up just a little more!

My determination will win overall! I will not give in and I shall win over the woman I love! Even if it has been taking practically the whole year, I shall overcome!

**_Nami_**

****

I have been avoiding him since our picnic. I guess I've just been afraid to confront him. I don't want him hating me because I didn't want a kiss. I don't understand anything anymore. I guess I'm just a fool then, my heart is playing games with me and I don't understand any of it.

"Nami, how are you doing today?" a sweet voice asked. I turned around and saw Hatori staring at me, arms holding onto a Trick Blue, my favorite flower once again. "I know I haven't seen you for a few days and I was worried about you. Here, this is for you." I extended my own hands to take the flower.

"You know what Hatori?" I asked, turning to look at the river.

"What it is Nami? You can tell me anything, I'm here and I'll listen," he said, coming up to stand beside me. "So what's up?" I smiled faintly, turning my head to the side so he wouldn't see.

"A woman's heart is a fickle thing. It seems to change with the seasons," I whispered. I looked over at Hatori, who stared at me with his eyes which seemed to pierce into my very soul.

"It is, is it? So it's as changing as the leaves on a tree, each season something different happens with it?" Hatori asked.

"I think it's something like that," I said and sat down on one of the benches nearby. "Do you hate me for what happened at the picnic?"

Hatori began to laugh, that warm and deep laugh I had come to enjoy hearing. "Not at all. If you wish things to go a little slower then that's how it shall be Nami." He smiled at me. "I'm not giving up on you just yet."

"I want you to though," I said. "You know you really should."  
"I'm a stubborn man Nami, you should have seen that by now," he said. "Haven't you ever heard the saying the squeaky wheel gets the grease?"

"I've heard of it and I think it's stupid. You being a squeaky wheel only means you're making trouble and lots of noise," I said and turned around, ready to return to the inn.

"Don't leave yet Nami, I'm sorry," he said and I turned around to face him again. "Please, it's just, from the moment I met you I've been interested in you. Everyday it gets more and more adamant that I get to know you, a pressing issue at the front of my mind now."

I couldn't respond to that. Every moment he's been thinking this? Every moment he's with me he only wants to know more about me? Does this mean he's in love with me? Oh god, what am I going to do? He can't be in love with me, no one can be in love with me; it just doesn't happen to people like me! I backed away slowly.

"I don't believe you Hatori," I said. "Why do you like me so much? I don't understand any of this!"

"Do you think I do? All I know is what I'm feeling inside and that's what I'm going on. Nami…" I didn't stay to hear anything else; I was off at a run back to the inn. I was going to stay there for the rest of the day; I didn't want to deal with anything like this. "NAMI!" I ignored his cry. I had to; it was the only thing I could think of. My heart hurt now, and I didn't understand why my heart hurt so much!

**_…_**

**__**

I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I had to get out of here; I had to get out of this valley before I really lost it. I was falling in love and I shouldn't be! I reached under my bed and grabbed my pack. I began to go from one place to another where my things were scattered about and folded and placed them into my pack. I had to get out of here. Tomorrow I'd leave this stupid valley and become a traveler once again. Why couldn't I understand this…Mom, please I don't know what I'm doing!

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Kept it short because next chapter is gonna have a lot in it. If you hate me I understand, just don't flame me. I promise to finish this story soon or something like that. I need to finish this one so I can work more on my longer running ones. Don't worry I won't sacrifice quality on purpose. Anyways, please review! I like feedback and all I have to say is be nice in your review, I hate flames!**


	17. 6th day of fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: Onto the next chapter!

**6th day of fall**

**_Hatori_**

****

I didn't get to bed until early the next morning! I can't believe I stayed up that late, I swore I was never going to do that again. I got out of bed and hastily dressed, running to the door to get my chores done before it got to be late and the cows started to suffer. When I opened the door however, Ruby and Tim were right there, waiting for me.

"What's wrong Ruby?" I asked as I looked over her worried face. The situation immediately spoke of something to me, that something was wrong and something had changed.

"I don't know why she's gone. We woke up and I went to check up on her and there was money on the bed and her pack was gone…" Ruby broke down into sobs as Tim put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's happened? Who left?" I asked and I froze. "Wait…Nami didn't leave did she?" I looked at them, hoping that it was some other girl, some other woman who had left this morning from the inn…but Nami was the only young women I knew who was staying at the inn. "What happened?" Something was wrong, really wrong.  
"She's gone," Tim said. "It seems she took her things and left early this morning."

"What? Oh no, I slept in too! If only I hadn't been working so hard last night!" I exclaimed angrily, although it was more towards me alone than to her or anyone else. I should have gone to bed early…this…this wouldn't have happened if I had been up early, I could have caught her before she left! Why…why didn't she come and at least say goodbye?

"Are you going to look for her with us? She may just be somewhere else," Tim said. "Please you have to help us search; we're only concerned for her. She was quite upset last night it worried us…and now she's gone." I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to sort out my jumble of thoughts. She couldn't be gone…I didn't want her to go. Didn't she realize by now I loved her?

"I'll help you search for Nami," I said. "Where do you want me to start looking?"

**_…_**

**__**

I looked everywhere in the valley for her, as did Tim, Ruby and even Rock looked around for a little bit, but there wasn't any Nami as far as I could see. I asked everyone, Celia and Muffy and Galen and pretty much the entire town. How early had she left? Would I never see her again? I ran back to the in, my legs heavy and my body aching from running around to everywhere I could think of. It wasn't like there was much to check in the valley but I had even run up the mountainside just incase she was up there or something. I didn't know. All I knew was if she was really gone then I had lost the woman I love! Had I been the one to drive her away? How long had she been planning on leaving this place? She was here a whole year before I arrived and I thought…maybe I wasted too much time trying to hard and now she's gone!

"Ruby, have you had any luck?" I asked as I placed my hands on my knees in an attempt to catch my breath and raised my head to look at Ruby and Tim who were approaching me at a quick walk to where I was in front of the in.

"We looked everywhere but we couldn't find her Hatori, I don't know where she went!" Ruby exclaimed. I hung my head and started to stand up straight. "I'm really sorry Hatori; I know how you feel about her."

"You do?" I asked with surprise.

"It's obvious you care for her a lot. If only she hadn't left…" Ruby let her voice trail off but all my dreams were crushed in that one sentence. If only she hadn't left I would have asked her to marry me. If only she hadn't left I would have told her how I felt. If only she hadn't left because now I'm alone without the love of my life. I know she was, my father always said when I found the woman I was meant to be with, I'd know. Now I knew what he had meant by those words. I loved everything about Nami, as stubborn and tempered as she was. Why didn't I tell her sooner?

"It's my fault…maybe I didn't move fast enough…or I didn't move slowly enough," I whispered. Ruby came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've tried for almost a year, and little by little, I've noticed Nami change. It was a good change, she was a little kinder as the days passed and I think she was falling for you just as much as you had been falling for her," Ruby said.

"Ruby, hey Ruby!" I looked up, recognizing that voice at once to be Nami's voice. My eyes widened and a mixture of worry, joy and thankfulness entered my mind as I watched Nami approaching the inn. She hadn't left…she was still here, but where had she been? "Ruby I'm hungry, when are you going to make dinner?" Ruby wiped her eyes and blinked at the sight, I watched her smile broaden and she made her way back towards the inn.

"I'll have dinner ready really soon," Ruby said and Tim followed after her. "Thank goodness she's all right." I watched them go back inside the inn and looked at Nami, her pack slung over her shoulder. She began to walk back towards the inn but stopped and turned around, looking at me with a faint smile and she looked a little red.

"I'm sorry I worried Hatori," she whispered to me and then disappeared inside the inn. I froze in place, wondering if I should go inside and follow her or leave her alone for the moment. She hadn't left…that ran trough my mind over and over again the moment I had heard her voice. It was a miracle she hadn't left…simply a miracle.

"Ah, my cows!" I exclaimed and decided that Nami would have to wait. She might be going through something and besides, she's hungry right now and I don't think she'll be going anywhere soon when she's hungry. She looked really tired too. I think I'd try to find her later tonight though; I still had to give her a gift. I didn't know how she really felt! She was like a light switch, I couldn't tell if she really liked me or not and here she was back now…so I had to be careful. Next time she might leave for good. Ruby said that Nami liked me, but I wasn't sure. She seemed apologetic when she came back to the inn, towards me and towards Ruby and Tim.

I headed back towards the farm; I really had to take care of the cows. I'll just have to see her later tonight.

**_Nami_**

****

I don't know what came over me. This morning, I was ready to leave, and I did so without a second thought. I put the money I owed Ruby on the bed, slung my pack over my shoulder and left the inn in the early hours of the morning. It was so easy just to leave then and get away. I was only fooling myself. The further away I got towards leaving, the more it began to hurt; my heart began to hurt even more than it had when I had seen Hatori. Unable to leave, I had come back to the inn, hungry and tired and ready to stay there a little while longer. I remembered at the beginning of the year, the promise I made to NOT leave until the end of winter. I couldn't leave just yet, not when I didn't even understand what I was feeling. I need to understand what I'm feeling.

"Nami, um…I'm glad you're back." A soft caring voice caused me to raise my head from where it had been resting on a pillow. Hatori was here. "You had me worried. I thought you had really left."

"I thought I had too," I said, looking at him. I left myself open right now, just this once. What would he do if he realized I had dropped my guard now? I didn't understand it, I didn't understand him. "I'm not leaving Hatori, not yet." He smiled and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I brought you something," he said, "like I always do. I thought you would like it." I watched his hand place a trick blue by my head and the bed gave way as he stood up. "I gotta get going now. I still have a little left to do on the farm before tonight. I didn't go to bed at a decent hour last night and I swear I will tonight." I felt his hand brush my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow Nami." I watched him as he left my room and shut the door behind him.

"Hatori," I whispered as I put my head back on the pillow, taking my hand and grabbing onto the trick blue flower. I brought it close and sniffed it, closing my eyes and letting the scent flood my mind. "Hatori…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Wanna know what the scary part is? This story's almost done. Well, let me know what you think in a review, I love reviews! Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter, and DON'T FLAME! OWARI!**


	18. 9th day of fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: Meh, whatever.

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**9th day of fall**

**_Nami_**

****

Winter's coming soon, I can tell. It's gotten colder outside although not as cold as some places I've been. Right now, it's about five o'clock in the morning and I just got back from a really early walk, I had trouble sleeping last night so I was woken up in one way or another around 4 in the morning so I had gone for a walk. From what I had heard, Hatori never got up that early so I was just fine.

"Nami, you're back already?" Tim asked as I walked back into the inn with a shiver. Maybe I should fetch my sweater.

"I was gone for an hour," I said as I walked towards him. "Why, is something the matter?"  
"This letter came for you today," Tim said. "I thought you would want it as soon as possible." I walked up to him and took the letter in his hands, opening up the back without even looking to see who it was from.

_Dear Nami,_

_ This is your father. I'm writing to you only to tell you that you need to get a job. No daughter of mine now is going to be lazy as she travels about so you have to find work. Your mother would be ashamed of you, taking advantage of me and my kindness. By the end of this year I'm truly cutting you off for good this time._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jacob_

My hands froze on the piece of paper, shaking with silent anger. How dare he say mom would be ashamed of me! How dare he say he was being kind giving me money all these years! He wanted me to go and gave me money to travel so I wouldn't be around him anymore and now he's cutting me off! I blinked as I stared at the writing; it was my father's all right. I felt a tear well up in my eye, now I was really going to be in trouble.

"Nami, is something wrong?" A soft voice caused me to raise my head and I saw Hatori staring at me with his kind gaze. He looked at me sideways, gauging how I was right now. I quickly wiped my eyes, folded the letter and stuffed it inside my pocket.

"Hatori, would it be…would it be possible to get a job working for you?" I asked, cringing as I spoke those words. This was the hardest thing to do…to admit I needed help, or at least a job. Hatori didn't look at me with pity or anger and he didn't laugh at my outrageous request. Rather, he looked happy, really extremely happy. He smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"I'd be happy to give you a job," he said and I glared at him before realizing it would do me no good. He was the only one who really cared about me now, him and everyone else in this valley.

"Thank you, but I have to do this on my own," I said, realizing that he probably wouldn't understand the fact that I couldn't work for him. I didn't want him to be kind to me. I didn't want him to like me. I wanted him to hate me…it would be easier to leave here if he hated me! It would be easier to swallow all my pride and strength and go home if people out here hated me. "I have to get going."

"But Nami, it's okay, I can give you a job…" his voice trailed off as I walked past him out the inn door.

**_…_**

**__**

Did he really like me at all? I think he did, he acted like he did, but I couldn't be sure. How could I be sure of anything anymore? I was alone now, my father wanted nothing more to do with me, not that he ever did, and my mother was dead in her grave! How could this be my life now? How could I be so alone like this?

"Nami…" I heard Hatori's voice and I turned around. He stared at me with his big bright eyes and I wiped the fresh tears that had begun seeping into my own. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly. "Just leave me alone."

"What was all that about?" he asked. "In the inn…that letter really seemed to shake you up, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, just go away!" I yelled and he took a step back from me. I breathed heavily before calming myself down. "No, I'm sorry Hatori. I just… I just really need to be alone with my thoughts right now."

"All you had to do was say that," he said. "Listen; if you need to talk to me I'll listen, no matter how stupid it sounds to you."

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked. "Why is it?"

"I don't know why really, I just do." He smiled at me and his smile was warm. He came up to me and hugged me. "Just go back to being who you are. I hate to see you depressed." He released me and walked away. "I'll be back later tonight with some special cooking. I can make Sashimi better now than I did the other day."

"Yeah, sure," I muttered and watched him walk away. I headed in the opposite direction towards the pond, feeling the urge to watch the murky depth. Maybe the turtle would be out right now, I wouldn't mind watching him for a while, even if he didn't do much. I needed something, anything to just distract me from my thoughts, anything to just make me feel less crappy.

**_…_**

**__**

That night I sat on my bed, full of Ruby's cooking and Sashimi made by Hatori. Both had been extremely well made and I was extremely full. I let myself fall back and traced a lazy pattern in a circle around a section of the comforter and sighed. I had nowhere else to really go now but back home, because by the end of winter my stupid father was cutting me off. He didn't want me to come back but I had no where else to go. If I didn't get a job I wouldn't have much choice. And seeing as how I really didn't want to work for Hatori even if he was offering, there wasn't really any other place to work here and make a living. I didn't want to work at the inn or a store for that matter; I wasn't really used to that kind of work. All I had ever really done in my life was farm, and even that was just when I would go there as a kid and a little into my teenage years to explore what a farm really was. I learned a lot there, but it wasn't something I really wanted…I mean, I couldn't want it. Hatori was the only farmer here who would probably take me as a worker.

I sat myself up in bed and forced myself to stand, making my way over to the desk. I sat down in the chair and opened up my journal to Hatori's little page. Three hearts, that's what was there and now…now I was about to add a fourth. Four hearts now that was what he meant to me. I picked up the pen and drew in the fourth, watching it scratch over the paper in a lazy line as I created the heart. I began to color it in then after I was done, watching the heart fill in with the slowest lines I had ever drawn. I couldn't deny it anymore…I think I was in love.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: I'm cruel, unusual and cliffies are my specialty. Did you all like it? Lemme know in a review. This will be finished soon, hopefully by the end of this month, or within about 2 weeks, whichever seems easiest to me. If you like it, review, if you don't, bugger off and bother someone else. Don't worry; the next chapters will be just a little longer. I'm just so used to short chapters for this one it only seems right to me to keep them short, but I'll try to lengthen them.**


	19. 1st day of winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: Onward ho! I don't know if I'll have a sequel to this but most, if not all of my stories do have an epilogue. I have a lot of stories to finish, so don't really count on much of a sequel…sorry.

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**1st day of winter**

Winter is finally here, snow upon the ground and winds blowing around. It isn't really cold though, just enough to be slightly uncomfortable at times and a little chilly at night. Ruby said my first winter here that because the valley protects us all our seasons are nice, even though summer sometimes becomes unbearably hot. I'm feeling better now; Hatori left me alone all of yesterday, save for delivering over another trick blue flower. I actually said that I liked the sashimi he had made, and I couldn't believe myself, saying a compliment like that. He either didn't want to bring up the fact it was odd or didn't care, because all he said was 'I'll make you more then when I go fishing again. If you ever want to borrow my fishing rod again just let me know, all right?' He left after that and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I think he was really tending to his plants or fishing near the archeology site. I didn't know for sure, all I really knew was he was leaving me alone for the day I asked him to give me.

I did feel better now; all I did yesterday was walk around and talk to everyone. It was the only thing I couldn't do well, and that was really talk to people. I tried to but for someone like me that never really wanted to converse with others much it was hard.

"Good morning Nami, it sure is a cold morning, isn't it?" I turned around from where I stood by the pond and saw Hatori coming up to me with a smile on his face, just like always. I didn't think I needed that familiarity until two nights ago…I'm in love with him and that smile is how I know him best by.

"A little," I agreed. "What's up?"

"I planted strawberries this morning. They grow best in the cold weather. I can make a great fruit punch with all I've been growing and saving so I can't wait for you to test it out. I'm glad I'm really able to grow anything at all; it's a little hard sometimes to do it. I'm going to be getting a new cow soon as well, I mean, the male cow I got a while ago will be mature, and since my first cow isn't giving as much milk anymore Takakura said it was because cows have to give birth so I'm going to try and…you know…" He seemed too embarrassed to say it so I began to laugh. It was just a little funny. Here he was and I thought he could do anything or say anything…but apparently he can't talk about cows mating because it either disturbs him or he thinks it will disturb me. That was amusing to me; I really didn't have much of a reason for it. "Well I'm glad you found that funny." I looked at him and he wasn't mad. Rather, he seemed extremely amused with the fact I found him funny. "Hope that makes your day." Okay, now he was just teasing me.

"Well excuse me if you have trouble saying you need your cows to mate in order to get a calf. Is it really that hard to say?" I asked with another fit of laughter coming on. "And here I thought you could say anything…but when it comes to mating cows you're at a loss for words!"

"You know, I think you're taking this thing out of context," he said. "What's up with you? You seem lighter this morning than I've ever seen you before."

I straightened up and looked at him. "Well, I think I've just come to terms with a few things and that's that."

"Oh, I see," he said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "That's good then. Listen, this afternoon I'm going to have a big harvest of a few things and I was wondering if you'd like to help my pull them out of the ground."

"It sounds like fun, but no thanks," I said. "Pulling vegetables has never been anything of a favorite to me."

"Okay then, that's fine. I'll just have to bring you some of the good cooking that'll come of these 'vegetables' then later." He smiled at me and I let him see my sarcastic grin.

"You're cooking is always good. Who taught you how to cook?" I asked curiously. "Was it your mom or your dad?"

"Actually it was my dad come to think of it. He loved using everything that came fresh from the ground or fresh from the farm, except for meat. All the dishes he had ever taught me were meatless or made with fish. The only problem is right now the kitchen is a little to small for me to make many entrees or desserts and a few of the appetizers as well." He smiled at me. "I've wanted to expand the kitchen but Takakura says there's no need to do that unless other things happen so I'll just be without for now."

"Without what?" I asked curiously. "What are you without?"

"You wouldn't want to know, it would make you a little embarrassed…well actually, it would make me more embarrassed and ruin a few things for me too," he said.

"Whatever idiot, just do whatever you want," I said with a sigh. "You're impossible Hatori, I'll just leave now, leave you alone to whatever you're without." I turned to walk away from him.

"Hey, Nami, listen…um…wait, never mind," he said. He looked at me with his big eyes and I sighed. Times like this made me wish I could read minds, even for just a moment. I wanted to know what he was thinking right now!

"What is it?" I asked as I turned back to face him. "What do you want?"

"I can't say it just yet, it's not the right time," he replied and I flicked him on the face with my fingers. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"You're an idiot and you always will be," I said and walked away before he could say anything else. Sure, he was an idiot, but this idiot I loved.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: All I can say is, sorry it's so short!**


	20. 4th day of winter

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: To continue or not to continue is always a question for me! And sorry if Nami is a little OOC, but then again, she is falling in love. You really can't tell either way in the game until the actual proposal, am I right or am I right? I think I made her smile in this one. She never does smile in the game.

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**4th day of winter**

Winter was a good season; it cleansed everything and put a nice sheen of white over everything. I had passed by Hatori's fields yesterday and watched him tend them for a while, putting fertilizer on each plant with great care and love. He had such a love for farming and was such a gentle person. After all the times I've tried to push him away he still comes back trying to win me over, and what he hopefully doesn't know yet is that he now has. He's won me over and I love him. I never wanted to depend on anyone before in my entire life, I even resented my father's aid to getting me away from him, but then again, I guess I never really had someone I felt I could truly depend on, truly love. Hatori is someone like that. He seems and acts like the kind of guy I can trust. I could trust him not to break my heart…at least, that's what I think, just a little bit though. I'm scared to tell him, because if I do, that means I give up a part of myself to become something I may not be. Would I really be suited to being the wife of a farmer? I wanted to see the world, see everything there was to offer. Then again, would it really be bad to settle down now after all I've seen already?

I've seen many things in my life, even a little bit of war and struggle. This…This valley is a place of peace. Everyone here is so nice and kind and absolutely loveable never mind their small faults. In many ways really, I didn't even want to leave here. Ruby was wonderful and if I left I would never get to taste her cooking again. Tim was so nice and so was their son. Everyone here was nice, they always seemed so friendly to me, and now they all love Hatori as well. Hatori and I were really the most recent newcomers to this peaceful valley.

What ran through my mind though was that I'd end up like my mother. I'd be unable to cope with things once I settled down and then take a fall and end up in the hospital dying. Then again, my father hadn't helped much either. I remember one night hearing her cry and hearing father screaming at her. It remains on my mind as a memory to the kind of man I don't want to marry, the kind of man I would never want to settle down with, but then again, did mom know before she married him?

Did she know he would be that way? If she did, was she so deeply in love she couldn't bear not to be with him even though he was terrible? Hatori didn't seem like that, he didn't seem like the kind of man who would strike his own child or wife. Here in the valley there was security of sorts. Everyone watches out for everyone else and no one is truly alone. Sure, there are a few feuds here and there that I've seen like how the twins argue over who makes better fireworks or how Muffy and Celia got into an argument over which vegetable was the healthiest, but those couldn't be considered real arguments either, considering the fact all vegetables are healthy and taste good when fresh. (At least that's my experienced opinion). There are real arguments though; I heard Takakura had argued with the doctor over some trivial thing and they didn't speak to each other for a week afterwards or how our favorite local scientist doesn't seem to comprehend what Dr. Carter, our local archeologist is doing and secretly lusts after Dr. Flora. Everyone knows about that except Flora and Carter I think.

It isn't like this place is entirely boring. There may not be much, but there is the harvest festival in the fall, of which I heard Hatori ate too much at and got sick, and a few other things. It's not like it's a place where a rut is too much for me. I can always go see the world later on, settle down for now and have a normal life. It isn't like I can't do that, and maybe Hatori would go with me. We'd leave our son or daughter to tend to the farm and in our older years go see all the places we want to see, travel the world and return to tell our grandchildren, if there are any when we return, about all we saw and did. Listen to me; I'm not even thinking like myself anymore. Here I am I haven't told Hatori how I feel and already I'm planning ten, no, maybe thirty years into our future.

I let out a sigh and raised my head towards the clear blue sky. At least it wasn't snowing today. I had brushed some of the fluff off of one of the benches and was just sitting here, thinking. It was amazing how much I just wanted to think these days. Before, I never much had anything to think about.

**_FLASH_**

****

_ "Hi!" he greeted me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I just moved here to care for my dad's farm. Well, it's sort of my farm now," he said, "Oh, my name's Hatori."_ I had thought it was the silliest name in the world to have at first, and now, I like how it rolls off of the tongue.

_ "I'm Nami," I introduced, wanting to leave._ I had wanted to get away from him so badly; I didn't care how rude I was going to have to be once introductions were done._  
"How long have you been here?" he asked._ He had the biggest brightest eyes back then and he still has the biggest brightest eyes now. That never changed. In reality, he never did change, did he? I was the one to change. Hatori was already perfect._  
"I stayed here the whole year, and what is worse is I can't believe myself that I would do that," I said._ I smiled faintly, remembering how rude I had been to him then. I had been rude, and I continued to be rude for a while after that. Slowly he'd broken down my barriers I guess and gotten through to me. Slowly he had stopped me from snapping at him and I slowly got just a little bit more polite. I couldn't go all the way to that side and just be polite all the time, it wasn't me._  
"Oh," he said, and then he left me to do something else. He was cute, I'll give him that._

**_FLASH_**

****

"Um, Nami, are you all right? You're just sitting there looking so out of it," a voice said and I turned and saw Celia. I sighed.

"Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought." Celia smiled and brushed some snow off the bench before sitting down next to me, her smile growing wider.

"You've changed Nami; I've been noticing that over this past year. You've really changed."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her. "Do you think I'm changing for the better or the worse?"

"For the better actually, I'm happy to say. When you first came here I always thought you were really moody and rude and you didn't have much character or really much of anything."

"I take offense to that you know," I growled.

"I know, but even for me that was a bad impression. I always try to see the good in people," Celia said. "I just didn't see it at first with you. When Hatori arrived though I think he was the one that broke through whatever barriers you held up around yourself. I think you just were mean because you were afraid of being liked by others and having to like others in return."

"You should become a philosopher," I muttered and stared down at the ground. "I mean, that's ground breaking stuff you're saying!"

"You haven't changed completely though, and that's a good thing too. It means you're still yourself but a better person all around. It's good Nami, it really is," she said and stood up. "I hope you plan on staying in the village with us for a long time. I would like to hear all about your travels."

"Aren't you jealous that Hatori likes me or something?" I asked her and she began to laugh.

"You didn't know he was in love with you? Everyone here knew it but you! Oh my, it's like with Carter and Flora and Daryl, except it's just between you and Hatori." I stared at her and she blinked at me. "Oh my, he still hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear the words out of her mouth.

"Hatori loves you, it's plain to see. If you thought I'd be jealous you're wrong. Its okay, love happens, we move on if it's not our time, right? I thought you, seeing as how you've seen so much would understand that." She began to walk away from me. "I wish you both luck and I'll be sure to tell Hatori that too, that I wish you two luck." I think Celia was too kind for her own good. Then again, maybe that was just how she was. Just like me, she said I had changed and yet was still myself. I guess that was true. I didn't really feel any different, except I was in love. Is this what love felt like then? Just being myself but with affection for another?

**_…_**

**__**

"Nami, I have something for you!" Hatori's voice reached my ear and I turned to see Hatori running forward, Sashimi in his hands.

"Home cooked food?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and he nodded, handing it over to me. "It looks good."

"I used two fish instead of one for this," he said. "I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it then, won't you?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," I said and he smiled. I glared at him. "What's making you so happy?"

"You're attitude is making me smile," he said. "I don't know what about it is making me so happy but it is."

I glared at him and then let my face return to something a little more neutral looking, no smile and no frown. "I'm going to go eat this now then…um…see you later?"

"I always do, don't I?" he asked and walked away whistling. I stared down at the Sashimi in my hands. Well, if I stayed here in the valley and did end up marrying Hatori, I would never go hungry, that's for sure. He did know how to cook.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Like it, hate it? Let me know in a review just don't flame! I don't like flames.**

**This story is coming to an end soon, just to let all of you know. I look forward to the next chapters with you guys until I do finish. I will hopefully soon, so keep looking. I'm aiming for over 200 reviews with this thing at least by the time I'm done, just so I can say I have two stories like that. Meh, I've been at this one for at least a year now, haven't I?**


	21. 8th day of winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: Onward ho! As for a major plot twist…Nah. If I ever decide to do a sequel, sometime in the way distant future possibly I might throw one in but my one goal for this to practice my writing was to see if I could follow a storyline and make the storyline better. I'm terribly sorry to anyone if they were expecting a lot, I didn't mean to disappoint. I might add a little drama though, I just don't want change the rating I have now to something more. I like it how it is now and really me liking it is all that matters, no offense meant to anyone.

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**8th day of winter**

I remember telling myself if I didn't have any reason to stay here I would leave at the end of this year. It's nearing the end and I don't exactly have a reason to stay. I'm certainly not going to tell him first, that would make me feel stupid having to tell him first and besides, guys are the ones supposed to propose if they're planning on doing that, right? That and the fact he fell in love with me first. I made that stupid promise though, and now people do expect me to follow through with it, everyone knows it. Everyone heard some way or another about the promise and I bet all wait on baited breath to see what happens. I think even Hatori knows about it and he's just being a jerk not acting on anything just yet, making me wait, making everyone wonder.

Argh, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared to tell him, I'm scared all he did was play a game, to see if the tough girl would fall for him. If I tell him how I feel and he laughs at me and rejects me, what's going to happen then? I gave my heart to a senseless bum who didn't care about me. I'm scared of being hurt; I'm scared of falling apart.

**_FLASH_**

****

_ "Mommy, how will I ever know if I'm in love?" I asked my mother one morning. I was only five at the time, but with all I saw back then, I couldn't help but wonder what love really was. "What is love?"_

_ "All love is…well, let's see…love is something in your heart Nami, something you feel with every fiber of your being," she whispered as she held me close._

_ "My heart?" I asked her._

_ She nodded and put her hand on my chest. "Yes, you're heart."_

_ "Is that really what happens mommy?" I had asked._

_ "Of course it does. I love you and my heart tells me that every day," she whispered._

_ "Really?" I asked excitedly._

_ "Nami, it's true, it really is true! You ask so many questions little one, I'm pleased you love to learn so much. You know what I think? I think one day you'll see the world."_

_ "Is that love too?" I asked._

_ She smiled at me warmly. "There are many kinds of love, and seeing the world allows you to see many things, including all those types of love. And who knows, one day you might find love for yourself."_

**_FLASH_**

****

If only she knew how true her words were now.

**_…_**

**__**

Midday came around and Hatori still was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't imagine he had that much work to do on the farm, but when I passed by there he was, cutting grass for fodder and milking the cows. He was really devoted to a farming life, and here he had come from the city, like me. I pondered going over to him to say hi but noticed he was having a little bit of trouble milking. I sighed knowing, he still hadn't gotten the hang of all this farming stuff. I watched him for a little while longer before walking away. I thought I'd go find Lumina, she always was interesting to talk to, and I think she had a crush on Hatori as well, even though she was as young as she was.

Never mind, maybe Lumina wouldn't be such a great idea, she might get hyper or something. I could go see Gustav, he always played good music around this time of day, but then again, I didn't have to go see him. It wasn't like I was required to see him everyday…ah! What was I saying? I'm contradicting myself on things that don't matter! I'm saying one thing and then getting angry at myself for saying it. I went towards the bench by the river and sat down on it, positively fuming for no reason at all! I don't get this, I wasn't pregnant or anything so why was I being so moody? Was it because Hatori hadn't come to see me yet today? Was I mad because a GUY hadn't come to see me yet today? Even if it was the guy I loved I couldn't believe myself on this!

"Nami, are you all right? You look as though you're angry and upset over everything." I turned around to see Celia staring at me with bright eyes and a smile. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No, nothing at all," I muttered, staring at the ground.

"Well, I would say it's like you to be like this but this anger isn't coming from you just being mad at the world, is it?" I sighed. Celia had this way of getting right to the point. "Do you want to talk about it?" And a way of repeating everything until I said yes or no to whatever she wanted.

"Not really, no," I whispered and kicked at the grass. The sudden urge to pull out handfuls of the green stuff welled up into my mind and I leaned back against the bench, one hand tightening on the wood. "I just need….well, I don't know anymore. I think I just need…well I don't know! I'm just restless that's all!"

"I see, restless because you're waiting for something to happen or restless because you want something to happen but you don't want to do it yourself?" Celia asked.

"I don't know," I said and leaned forward, kicking the grass with my foot again, scattering up a little bit of snow as well. "Stupid idiotic…"

"Hey Celia, hey Nami!" The voice brought forth recognition as I looked around to see Hatori approaching us. "This is an odd sight, to see you two together. Is everything okay?"

"I think Nami is a little moody right now," Celia said as I watched them talk. "She's kicking at the grass a lot and she says she's restless."

"Is that all? And here I thought it was something serious," he said and looked at me smiling. I glared.

"Don't push it pal," I said. "I'm already in a bad mood."

"How did you get to be in a bad mood?" he asked curiously and held out a dish. "I know what'll make you feel better…" My eyes widened as I saw the fruit punch. "Looks tasty, doesn't it?"

I groaned and leaned back again. Food, delicious home cooked food was getting to me… I stood up and walked over to Hatori, Celia watching with great interest and a knowing nod. He handed the fruit punch over to me and it took it into my hands. It was cold to the touch and looked simply divine! Fresh strawberries, watermelon and melon pieces were what I could see and I knew all too well how red my face was growing from excitement.

"So this is how you do it Hatori…all she needs is a home cooked meal," Celia said and I raised my head from the food to look at her. I wasn't angry at myself or anyone else anymore…I was hungry. "I think I see what she was upset over."

"What was it?" Hatori asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Celia said.

"What is it? Come on Celia, you have to tell me!" Hatori exclaimed.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm afraid Nami would probably come after me if I did…once she's finished eating of course," Celia said smiling, beginning to walk away. I growled at her. "Well, I think I'll be off for now, I have a few things I need to do before I go to bed tonight."

"Yeah, go tend your vegetables!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me.

"Enjoy your food," she said in reply and walked away before more words could be exchanged. I think she was just toying with both Hatori and me! She was evil, evil! Pure black hearted evil Celia!

"Don't be mean to Celia," Hatori said, drawing my eyes and attention back to him. "I think she's really nice. She's awesome at farming you know."

"I know," I said with a sigh and let silence fall between the two of us as I looked back at my food. "You know, I wouldn't mind sharing this…there is a lot of it. Do you want to eat it with me?" Hatori walked towards me and smiled. "What? I just was saying if you were hungry you could have some. I mean, you did make it after all." I let out a shiver as a cold breeze blew by me. Hatori sat down on the bench and motioned for me to sit next to him, taking the bowl and placing it between us.

"Eating in the winter in snow is so nice," he said and popped a slice of watermelon into his mouth. "Makes the fruit stay nice and cold." I found myself unable to hold back a grin and I took a piece of strawberry and ate it quickly, finding it really extremely sweet and juicy.

"This is really good," I whispered and took another piece of fruit.

"I know, I had some just yesterday when I was making a test batch." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you always tested your cooking out on me?" I said that just to tease him a little but he nodded and I glared. "I'm your lab rat?"  
"I was only testing it yesterday because I wanted it to be perfect when I gave it to you," he said. "Hey, did you know I'm starting to grow a peach and banana tree now."

"More fruit of course," I said.

"Well, yeah, what else? Besides, they taste really good, especially peaches when they're raw, although they cook up nicely too. Ever had a frozen chocolate covered banana before?"

"Sounds yummy," I said as I continued to eat the fruit in front of me. Hatori began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word yummy before," he said and continued to laugh.

"Just because I don't say it often…or really at all, doesn't mean it's not in my vocabulary," I said in a huff. "It's there even if I don't use it."

"I see, I know," he said and wiped his eyes of the tears that had begun to form there from laughing so hard. "I'm just a little tired."

"Then you should return to your home and get some rest," I suggested.

"But being out here with you is so much more fun," he said and I looked at him and he shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

"What, so you aren't honest to begin with?" I asked.

"I am," he said, "But then again, I may not be. How do you know?" I popped a strawberry into my mouth.

"I don't think you could ever lie," I said.

"You're probably right. I don't think I have it in me," he said. "You know what though? I think you're just as honest as I am."

"No, I'm not. I'm not honest like you at all."

"I think you are. For all the faults you think you have or people see, you're really just another honest good person like me," he said. "Everyone in the valley is I think, but you are too, even if you are from somewhere else."

"I think you're thinking too much," I said. "Let's just eat."

"Okay, but I still think you're honest."

"Shut up about that, would you?"

"Sorry!"

**_…_**

**__**

I had been restless because he hadn't seen me yet that day. That was the only explanation and what Celia was alluding to. I felt so different now…had I really come to depend on Hatori's company that much? I loved him…his laughter, his smile…his personality and his honesty. Celia did speak some truth before Hatori showed up…I was waiting for something to happen, something I didn't want to start. I sighed. I wouldn't be able to say it unless he said it first. I had to know for sure, he had to be the one to say it. Besides, if he didn't I'd leave…that was my promise…and that would be when my heart would break.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, just don't flame me, 'cause I hate flames! Whee, I'm almost done I'm happy! Just a little bit more and then, I'm done with it! Whee!**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter.**


	22. 9th day of winter

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue!

A/N: Uh, yeah.

**_Um…I never said I was going to do a sequel. Take a look at my profile page, I have at least 30 other stories to work on people!_**

_To "?": Pointless? What's pointless is your review. I hate flamers. People like you help make excellent marshmallows. **To all my reviewers: Thanks to this flamer we all have marshmallows! Eat up! YUM!**_

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**9th day of winter**

Today and then tomorrow were all I had left here if Hatori didn't act. I was beginning to think he wouldn't act at all and he really just had been putting me on all this time. If not, he was the shyest of all the guys I had ever met or known! I mean it, if he didn't have the guts to be a man and ask me to marry him if he really did love me then he was just a…just a…never mind. I can't think of anything. This is just more useless anger that I don't need and when Hatori comes to see me today, if he does at all I can't be angry if he decides to pop the question today. I don't want to give my 'yes' and have it sound all wrong. Its romance, and I deserved some of that, didn't I?

"Hey Nami, good morning," Hatori's cheerful voice never ceased to break me out of whatever thoughts I was having.

"Is it really a good morning?" I asked. "It's snowing, the year's almost done and I'm feeling restless."

"Still feeling that way?" he asked with a smile. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I've been perfectly busy these past few days you know."

"Farming would keep you busy but doesn't it seem like you're in a rut now?" I asked.

"I could never be, I like farming a lot. It may not seem like much but it's a living I work hard for and can be proud of," he said. "It's an honest living."

"There are such things as dishonest farmers," I pointed out.

"But I'm not." He sounded so cute and honest right now, I couldn't help but try to provoke this.

"How do you know? People are evil sometimes and don't even know it," I stated.

"But I'm not evil either. Besides, being dishonest doesn't mean I'm evil, it just means I'm making bad choices, right?" he asked me. I blinked at him. "What?"

"You're ridiculous. Bad choices don't make you evil, and to be dishonest means to do things you know aren't right," I said.

"I guess that's true. Of course I could be dishonest and that could be due to misinformation," he said. "Would that make me evil?"

"Not intentionally," I said.

He began to laugh. "You're so interesting Nami. Figures you'd be the one to start an argument over what's good and what's evil."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him angrily.

"You're the kind of woman who seems to have such a quest for knowledge that she would ponder what's good and what is evil." He smiled at me. "It's not a bad thing. You're just asking deep questions."

"Oh," I said as my anger subsided. He smiled even more widely at me and held out another Sashimi. "Is that for me?" He laughed at me again.

"But of course," he said, "I'm saving some of my more limited fruits and stuff for when I can make better recipes later. I have to have ingredients in order to cook it you know."

"When exactly will you be making these better recipes? Will I be able to try them?" I asked carefully.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I will a little ways into the future. What makes you think I don't want you trying them? At least, I hope you'll want to really try them." I nodded. "Good then, so it's settled. All my future recipes are to be tried by you."

I didn't reply to that though. I didn't know where he was going with it and although it did sound like a marriage proposal it wasn't one in my opinion, even if it did sound like he was gathering up for something. "Yeah, um thanks." Great, now I in a way promised him I'd be around after this way if he didn't marry me. It was a promise I couldn't keep though. I wasn't about to remain, even if it was just for the food. I couldn't just remain for one thing, and for another, it would probably break my heart if he married someone else now. I was in love with him, it was as simple as that and I didn't want to get angry and hurt by remaining here.

"I'm going to go digging in the archeological site today," he said. "Just for a while. I got up early to take care of the farm and make you the sashimi and now I have a little bit of free time before I have to tend to things in the afternoon. If I find anything interesting I'll be sure to give it to you!" He walked off and left me there by the inn.

"Why doesn't he just ask me already?" I asked the wind and then kicked at the dirt and snow. "Is he purposely making me worry that he won't? If he is that's cruel and beyond cruel unkind!" I kicked at the dirt and snow a few more times, and then again a few more times for good measure. I was a little mad, more worried than mad because he hadn't asked yet and I didn't know now if he would ask or not now even if he had kinda inadvertently done so. Did he test me just then? Was he expecting me to yell out 'yes I'll marry you!' and embarrass myself like that? What kind of a woman did he think I was?

**_…_**

**__**

"Ruby I'm hungry," I said as I arrived in the inn in the later afternoon. "What're you making for dinner?"

"My special Mushroom Curry," she said and beckoned me into the kitchen. "It's almost ready Nami."

"Yum, I'm starved," I said and walked past her into the kitchen.

"And here I thought the sashimi would have filled you up," she said with a laugh.

"That was in the morning…wait, how do you know about that?" I asked as I sat down.

"You're not hard to read Nami, not anymore. I can tell you're worried about something too, what is it?" Ruby asked as she got out a few plates and began to dish up for me and for her and her family.

"Nothing has me worried, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can see right through that Nami," she said with a smile. "I know a lot more than you think. You know, if he doesn't propose you have to do it instead, right?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Sometimes a guy is to shy to propose. It may not seem like it but guys can be shy too you know," she said. "I would know."

"You had to propose to Tim?" I asked as she set a plate of mushroom curry in front of me.

"We were in love but Tim was still shy about making that next step. So one day I cooked him a fabulous dinner and inside a fortune cookie that he opened afterwards I had written down the words 'will you marry me?' and he read them, smiling and blushing the entire way. He immediately said that it wasn't how it should be done and approached me, determined to show me the proper way to propose, and got down on one knee and proposed the right way. He even had the ring already he was just too nervous to take the next step!" Ruby said with a laugh and then went to the kitchen door to yell out to her the boys. "Dinner is ready!" She turned back to me. "I would think Hatori is very shy about this thing, love is something no one wants to mess with."

"Why is that?" I asked as I picked at my food a little before beginning to eat.

"Because it's such a precious thing. When finding love it's a good idea to be careful and defensive, only a little, because sometimes it can be a little overwhelming once you do fall in love. Nami, I think he didn't defend himself and fell in love with you almost the moment he met you and now is just shy to do the next thing, which is to propose to you," she said. "I think he will though, he's just waiting for the right moment. The New Years Eve day is perfect for something like that. It's quite romantic in my opinion Nami." She looked at me, waiting for some sort of reply.

"It's not like we've dated or anything," I said between mouthfuls. Wait, was I talking to Ruby about this? I couldn't believe myself! I swore I wasn't…I give up. I just give up. I might as well talk to her about it because she seems to know my conundrum. "Ah, I don't know why I'm even bringing this up."

"You're worried enough now so you're seeking advice from others. It's not a bad thing you know. I remember asking some advice from my mother," she replied simply.

"But you're not my mother," I said.

"But I am a friend, am I not?" she asked and I nodded. "Well then it's just a friend giving another friend advice. Although it does feel like I am a little like a mom to you sometimes." I smiled sadly at her and memories flooded my mind, all rushing back to me in an instant. It made me a little depressed and I picked at my food. "Is something the matter Nami?"

"I never really knew much of my mother," I said and she fell silent. "She died when I was really little. I never really understood what had happened to her until I was in my late teens." I felt tears rush to my eyes and Ruby's arms were around me in a tight hug. "I just don't want to end up like my mom and marry someone who'll end up hurting me in the end." I don't have the disease my mother had died from, it was too rare and not genetic either, but dad had told her before she had died in the last argument before she was taken to the hospital that he never loved her. She didn't have much of a reason to hold onto life then, even with me. I think she just gave up.

"I don't think Hatori's that way," Ruby said. "I think he really loves you. I can see it in how he acts and everything. It think its true love." She released me from her arms and smiled at me, moments before Tim and Rock came into the room. "Everything'll be okay."

"Thanks Ruby, you always seem to know what I need to hear, or eat." She smiled at me as I turned my attention towards my food again, intent to eat up a lot before the boys really started to chow down. Why did guys have to be shy? I wish Hatori really wasn't…because I wasn't about to be the one to ask and then I'd be leaving soon if he didn't. Argh…I was so conflicted and I only had a day left to sort out everything… or have him propose…or get ready to leave. Mom, seriously, I wish I knew…seriously, I'm still so confused. If he proposes though…I know my answer. If he really loves me…I'll be with him.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah, I bet I confused you with the Ruby/Nami conversation, didn't I? Well, I confused myself too so don't worry. Anyways, just a little bit more to go! Just don't flame me, 'cause I hate flames. I'll see you all next chapter! Please don't be mad at me! This probably isn't one of my better chapters…eh, I'll do better next chapter, PROMISE! **


	23. 10th day of winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

A/N: The chapter you were waiting for! (I think)

**And everyone, I'm writing a NEW Harvest Moon story, called _A Handful of Carrot Seeds_. I recommend that you all check it out (but I'm not forcing you to read it though) and tell me what you think. It's my newest HM fic and I may or may not tie it into this one in a way.**

**To Win a Woman's Heart**

**10th day of winter**

This is it…my last day here in the valley. I love it here and everything…but really, I can't stay here if there's nothing. I can't stay in the inn without money and my father, my good for nothing father is cutting me off. There's nothing except Hatori's love…I think, and the love of all the people here, but unless Hatori proposes marriage to me, I can't stay. I won't stay, my pride and stubbornness won't let me…I still have that. It just won't let me be and now I have to deal with it. I have to do what I said I'd do or else loose face with people. That's something I don't want to do.

"Good Morning Nami!" Ruby greeted me as I came downstairs. "It's New Year's Eve day, do you realize that?"

"Unfortunately yes," I said and leaned against the wall. My head hurt a little and it wasn't fading away. "I realize it and I hate it."

"Why don't you just forget your promise then to leave at the end of the year?" she asked knowingly and I glared at her.

"I can't do that. I don't break promises! I gave my word," I exclaimed. "I just…I just never…"

"Never expected to fall in love, right?" she asked. "If that's the case, then don't leave. I'm sure he's just nervous about it as well. Besides, if all else fails, you just should ask him. I'm sure he's wondering if you really like him too you know. I don't know for sure what you two have said to one another but he does love you and it's obvious you love him." She smiled at me. "All you need to do is do what I did, just in your own way. You can't wait forever for him and no one in this valley, especially him, and me as well, wants you to leave. Do you really want to live in this inn forever? It's business for us of course, but Tim and I really just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Ruby, but I don't know," I said. "I don't know if I'd be able to do it right. I'm not the kind of person someone would want to marry either. I'm not exactly polite a lot; I'm rude, insistent and downright stupid."

"Don't ever call yourself stupid in front of me again," Ruby said. "If its one thing you're not, it's stupid."

"I know," I replied. "I just feel that way. I don't know anything about this. I don't understand what I'm feeling and I doubt I ever will."

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end," Ruby said and for once I think she had a point.

**_…_**

**__**

Night was falling quickly and I made an effort to enjoy it. I visited everyone and did everything I could. I walked up and down the pathways and ran a little bit up the mountain a little before coming back down. I seemed to have more energy than I knew what to do with and nothing was helping me get rid of it. I was anxious and worried and nervous and angry and…and…in love. I sat down on the bench again and let out a long sigh. I was in love, I couldn't fight it.

"Hey Nami," a soft voice said and Hatori joined me on the bench, sitting down beside me. "Penny for your thoughts?" I held out my hand. "What is it?" I grinned evilly.

"You owe me a penny if you want to hear my thoughts you know," I said. He smiled and pressed a penny into my palm.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked again.

"Leaving," I whispered. "I'm going to be leaving soon you know…"

"Yeah, you said you'd leave tomorrow if there wasn't anything keeping you here," he said. "I heard about it from a few people Nami, don't worry. Hey, I have one final gift for you, but it'll cost you something."  
"Cost me what?" I asked with a little curiosity. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. What was he getting at? He'd never charged me anything for a gift before, why in the world was he going to try to do that now?

"I want that penny back," he said and smiled at me. I shrugged. I might as well give him back the penny, not like I really wanted it in the first place. I held out my hand with the penny in it towards him and into my hand he placed a blue feather. My eyes widened. "I lied about the price. You can keep the penny Nami, I just want you." Tears rushed to my eyes. "Will you marry me?" I stood up and stared at the feather he had placed into my hand. Wha…What should I say? I know…I know I should say yes, I should shout the words and tell him I love him…the feather fell from my hand and I dashed back to the inn.

**_…_**

**__**

I walked into my room and started to really cry.

"Nami, I'm not giving up until I get an answer at least," he said and I turned around. Hatori was there, smiling as always, holding the feather in his hands, extending them towards me. "I won't let you get away; you don't have to go back to whatever life you had before. I want you to stay here with me. I know the life of a farmer probably isn't the most interesting or exciting…" He looked at me with his wide eyes. "Please Nami, will you marry me?" He…He was actually asking me. I wanted to, I wanted to say yes, I waited and waited and waited for this moment and now it was here!

"How…how can I say no to a face like that?" I asked, wiping my eyes. He placed the blue feather into my hand. "You…You idiot, all this time you made it seem like…like you were just playing with me…toying with my emotions and you really didn't…didn't…" He grinned knowingly and let out a small laugh. He seemed so amused and relieved at the same time that I was worried he would never ask me to marry him at all!  
"Love you? Of course I love you Nami. I've been in love with you since I first met you," he said. "I've always been in love with you."

"Yes…Yes Hatori, I will marry you!" I said and took the blue feather, clutching it to my breast, just above my heart. "I would have left if…"

"If you didn't believe you had a reason to stay?" he asked and I nodded. "Well then, it looks like we do have a reason for you to stay now. Sure you won't mind being a farmer's bride?"

"I won't, I won't ever get tired of it at all!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Hatori…" I began to sob again and he held me gently in his arms, waiting out the storm of my tears, a mixture of joy and frustration and sadness all that the same time.

"Just look at this…I ask you to marry me and you break down!" Hatori said with a laugh but I felt him hug me back. "Hey Nami, I promise to cook amazing things for you from now on."

"I look forward to tasting amazing things from now on," I whispered.

"Well, we have no time to waste! It's time to get married!" he said with a chuckle. "I love you."  
"I love you."

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**__**

We said goodbye to everyone as we headed off to where a priest was so we could get married. Everyone was so happy for us, although Lumina was upset that Hatori didn't love her instead. We shared a smile and he took my hand into his. We had our whole lives ahead of us and I looked forward to it. He had won my heart long ago.

**_THREE YEARS LATER_**

**_3rd PERSON_**

**__**

The years passed by quickly and the house was expanded. They got a bigger kitchen and Nami resolved to learn how to cook herself, something Hatori was only too happy to teach her. They had a son as well and he looked a lot like his father although he had his mother's eyes and his hair color was a mix of Nami's red and Hatori's brown. Hatori named his son Mark. Every night they would spend time as a family together. Whenever it came time for Mark to go to bed, Hatori would pick him up and Mark would hold onto Hatori, not wanting to go to sleep.

"All right," Nami would often say. "But if the monsters come after you…"

"Night, night Daddy," Mark would say and Nami would put him to bed with a smile on her lips. She was a wonderful wife in Hatori's opinion, as beautiful as anyone and as independent and stubborn as he hoped for. She was a wonderful mother as well and Hatori found himself more in love with her as each day passed. After all they had done together and the life they now had, Hatori and Nami couldn't be happier. They had each other, and in Nami's opinion, the life of a farmer's wife wasn't half bad. Hatori's cooking got better too.

"Hey Nami," Hatori said one night after they had put Mark to bed. "Is something on your mind?" Nami sighed and went into his embrace.

"Nothing's wrong Hari," Nami said quietly. "Shhh…we don't want to wake Mark."

"Oh, right, let's go outside for a moment," Hatori said and led her out the door, holding her hand gently in his. They went out and sat under the tree, Nami going into his embrace once more. "So nothing is the matter then?"

"Everything is perfect Hari," Nami whispered. "I can't believe we've been like this for three years now."

"Well, three down with still a lifetime to go," Hatori replied with a smile and Nami snuggled against him.

"I look forward to it," she said and then wriggled out of his embrace and stood up. Hatori stood up as well and she kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's get to bed now, all right? Tomorrow is another day." Hatori smiled and nodded at her, his eyes shining with lots of love.

"Right," Hatori agreed. "I was thinking of a new recipe as well to give a try, and I know you can't wait to taste it…"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Nami agreed with a smile. "My Hari." She was just a little possessive but Hatori didn't mind. "I wonder what Mark will grow up to be?"

"Just like his mother I bet," Hatori said.

"Nah, I was thinking he'd want to be a farmer, or possibly an artist. I do see him drawing a lot." Nami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Being an artist isn't bad. Cody is one and he's a good artist at that."

"Don't we know it," Hatori said with a smile. "Come on love, let's get to bed. It's getting late and I don't want to sleep in too much. Those cows won't milk themselves!"

"They can stand to learn," Nami joked. His laughter joined hers as they walked back towards the house.

**_…_**

**__**

_ After all, Hatori had learned one thing that was important above all else. He learned how difficult and wonderful it was to win a woman's heart._

**_EL FIN_**

**_THE END_**

****

**A/N: YAY! I finished writing it! Took me long enough, eh? There won't be an epilogue but check out the Friends of ****Mineral****Town**** story I'm now writing, called **_A Handful of Carrot Seeds_, **which I may or may not tie into this story a little. **

**So no epilogue, but I already have a new HM story out for those that are interested. Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me as I took my time writing this! Wish me luck in college and I'll see you all around!**

**OWARI!**


End file.
